The Perks Of Being A Conrad
by Knappster
Summary: Just a bunch of Staubrey fluff with a little bit of smut. Steca friendship and small side Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So my walnut best friend liked the Beca and Stacie deleted scene from Locked Out of Heaven so much that she made (asked) me to write a Steca BROTP story so that's what this is.**

* * *

The air was stifling hot but not that much different than the peak of summer in Pennsylvania. 'At least the winter is nicer here' Stacie thought as she wiped the sweat off her brow. She unloaded the car and was walking up the road when a peppy, blonde girl in a Barden shirt stepped in her way.

"Welcome to Barden! Which dorm are you in?" Stacie plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Baker." The girl handed her some papers.

"That's your Barden map, what you want to do is go-"

"I know where it is, thanks." Stacie threw the map in her bag and continued up the path. She hadn't been in Barden for years but it looked the same. Back then it was her favorite place, now it was just a school.

She reached her room and unlocked the door. It looked like what she thought every other college dorm room looked like, except she didn't have a roommate. The perks of being a Conrad at Barden. There was a big gift basket on the bed. She unwrapped the basket and took a cookie without looking at the card. She looked around the room and sighed. "I guess I'll start unpacking then."

She started unloading the boxes she had brought from the car, mostly books and personal things, and started placing them around the room. After finishing unpacking the boxes she decided to get the rest of her stuff from the car. She went out into the hallway and saw the door across the hall was open so she opted to take a look, maybe she had hot neighbors who could help carry her stuff back from the car. Stacie knocked on the open door and peeked in. "Umm hi, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Three sets of eyes were looking at her from across the room. The Asian girl in the corner lost interest first and turned away.

"I'm Stacie, I'm in the room across the hall?" She didn't know why she said it as a question but she was starting to get uncomfortable. The other girl, a short brunette wearing way too much eyeliner for Stacie's taste, shot up from her seat.

"Stacie! Hi, I'm Beca. That's my dad." The man had been staring at her with narrowed eyes as if trying to remember something.

"Oh, nice to meet you Mr…"

"Professor. Mitchell. I teach comparative literature here. Do I know you?" Stacie swallowed nervously.

"Umm I don't think so, I'm a freshman…" Beca looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. Stacie shuffled nervously before turning towards Beca. "I was going to ask if you could help me get some stuff from my car but if you're busy with your-"

"No! No. He won't mind, right dad? I'm gonna go help Stacie get her stuff, see you!" Beca grabbed Stacie's arm and pulled her down the hall occasionally looking back. She let go and relaxed when they were out of sight from her room.

Stacie chuckled. "I take it you don't like your dad?"

Beca looked up at her and blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess that wasn't the best first impression. My dad is just annoying, he's making me come here."

"It's okay, I get it. Barden wasn't my first choice either." Stacie smiled at her.

They got to her car and Stacie popped the trunk. She passed one of the smaller boxes to Beca and grabbed another one.

"You drove here, you lived close by?" Beca could barely see where she was going over the box.

"Not really, I'm from Pennsylvania, but I love that car so." She shrugged. "How about you?"

"I lived with my mom in Maine. I wanted to go to LA but the parental units decided I had to get an education so here I am."

"It won't be as bad as you think. You made a friend already!" Stacie bumped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Beca smiled at her.

Stacie opened her door. "Just leave the box anywhere."

Beca dropped the box and looked around. "Whoa how did you score a single? They told me freshmen didn't get them, I even tried using my dad as leverage."

Stacie shrugged. "I guess they really just wanted me to come here."

"Are you an athlete or something?" Beca sat on her bed and gestured towards the gift basket and Stacie nodded.

"Or something…"

Beca grabbed a cookie and the card fell out of the basket. She picked it up and saw the signature on the card. "Dude, the dean sent you a gift basket?"

"Oh, it's from him? I hadn't read the card. Do you wanna go to the activities fair? There must be something cool you can do while you're stuck here." Stacie smiled. Beca narrowed her eyes at her but let it go. She had just met the girl, she wasn't going to ask her about things she clearly didn't want to discuss.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

Beca didn't like most people. She had never had a lot of friends, especially not girls. Most girls she met in high school were either too worried about their grades and getting into a good college or obsessed about having a boyfriend. Beca was neither. She knew she wanted to move to LA and be a music producer early on and she had focused on that. But Stacie was unlike most girls. Even though she was completely different than Beca, there was something about her that made Beca not want to punch her. She was smart, funny, and she didn't seem to care about what anyone thought about her. She was honest and Beca liked it.

Stacie didn't have a lot of friends who were girls growing up either. Most of them thought she was too slutty and didn't really give her a chance. But Stacie liked Beca from the start. She was snarky and funny, and she had an extensive knowledge of music which Stacie loved.

They had walked around the quad stopping at various booths but nothing had really interested either of them. Suddenly Stacie perked up. "Total hottie at 2 o'clock."

Beca turned in the direction Stacie mentioned and was surprised to see a blonde girl. "I didn't know you liked girls."

"When they're that hot, I don't care what they are." She ran her fingers through her hair. "How do I look?"

"Good, I guess." Stacie smiled.

"Okay, you distract the redhead while I talk to the blonde." Stacie took off before Beca could argue.

"Wait! Seriously? When did I become someone's wingwoman?" Beca ran to catch up to Stacie's long legs.

"Hi! Any interest in joining our music group?" Beca wasn't ready for the blue eyes staring at her.

"Umm…" Beca's mouth opened but she seemed to have forgotten how to make words. Stacie bumped her and glared.

"Beca and I were just talking about how much we love music, weren't we Beca?"

"I guess." Stacie glared at her again

"I'm Stacie." she turned to the blonde and held out her hand.

The other girl was surprised but took Stacie's hand. "Aubrey, I'm the captain of the Bellas."

"Oh really?" She used the handshake to pull Aubrey away from the other girls. "So you call the shots here?"

"I guess you could say that." Aubrey said with a coy smile that made Stacie's heart skip a beat.

"So what kind of music group is this." Aubrey suddenly realized they hadn't let go of each other's hands, they had just lowered them and were now standing really close, Stacie running her thumb over Aubrey's knuckles. The feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"We sing songs without any instruments." She looked up at Stacie's eyes and saw something in them that both terrified her and intrigued her.

* * *

"You don't have to pretend to talk to me, it's not like your friend has a shot anyway, Aubrey's like super straight." Beca turned to look at Stacie and Aubrey and smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

* * *

Aubrey dropped Stacie's hand and leaned closer holding on to her elbow, her voice lowering to a whisper. "It's all from our mouths."

She pulled back, her hand running down Stacie's arm. Stacie smirked. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"That sounds interesting." Stacie bit her lip and looked at Aubrey who visibly blushed.

* * *

Chloe was standing there gaping at the exchange. "You think you know someone…" Beca chuckled. "It's not funny, I've known Aubrey since freshman year, not once has she looked at a girl like that. I'm a bit offended actually."

"Well, if it helps, I think you're really hot." Chloe raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean… I... you're... "

Chloe laughed. "It's okay. I'm Chloe, by the way."

"Beca."

* * *

"I wouldn't want to keep you from recruiting people so maybe you could tell me more about it later over coffee?" She took the pen and one of the fliers Aubrey was holding and wrote down her phone number. She folded the paper and placed it in Aubrey's hand.

"Call me." She winked at her and walked back to where Beca was standing. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Bye, Chloe." She waved at her and walked away with Stacie.

Aubrey stood next to Chloe watching them walk away. "What was that?"

"I don't know but I think she took my pen."

"And your heterosexuality." Chloe snorted.

"What?" Aubrey yelped shocked.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bree, you were totally flirting with her."

Aubrey frowned thoughtfully. "I was, wasn't I? Am I gay?"

Chloe laughed. "I don't think you need to call it anything, but if you like her you should totes go for it. She seemed to be really into you."

"She did." Aubrey clutched the flier with Stacie's name on it and smiled. Maybe Chloe was right, maybe she shouldn't worry about labels and just go for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stacie was lying across Beca's bed, her legs hanging from the edge while Beca was at her desk working on a mix. Stacie had spent a lot of time with Beca that week. Maybe it was the fact that neither of them really wanted to be there but they had fallen into an easy friendship. If they were in Beca's room, Beca would work on her mixes while they talked or Stacie did her nails until Kimmy Jin came in and glared at them. Stacie had even stopped by the station once. She spent the whole time there sitting on the desk, teasing Jesse about his hopeless crush on Beca and flirting with Luke. Beca didn't think it was possible to see the senior flustered but Stacie could turn even the cockiest frat boy into a blabbering mess.

"Why hasn't she called? It's been a week." Stacie whimpered. As much as Beca had seen Stacie flirt this past week, she knew she wasn't really serious about anyone. She would catch her checking her phone regularly with a small frown or looking around whenever they crossed the quad.

"I don't know, she seemed interested." Beca shrugged. "Chloe said she was straight though."

"That girl was not straight." Stacie snorted. "Besides, I don't believe in straight people."

"What? They're not unicorns, they're not something you believe in." Stacie shrugged.

After a moment of silence, Beca looked up from her mixing board. "What's it like?"

Stacie, who had been listening to the music with her eyes closed, opened her eyes and looked at her. "What's what like?"

"Being with a girl." Beca turned back to her computer to hide her blush.

"I think about the difference between being with guys and girls like the difference between driving and automatic car and driving a stick. Guys are the automatic car, everything's easy, you step on the right pedal and they go all the way. But girls are more complex, you have to learn how to handle them, learn when to change gears, not force it. It takes more work but the feeling is incomparable." Stacie lifted up on her elbows. "Thinking about asking out the hot redhead?"

"Her name is Chloe. And I don't know, maybe. I've never been with a girl, I've never even kissed one." Beca hid her face in her hands and leaned on the desk.

"Oh I can fix that." Stacie sat up and ran her hand up Beca's arm.

Beca shrugged her off and jumped back. "Dude, no! We're friends, don't make it weird."

Stacie jumped back on the bed laughing. "I wasn't really going to do it, I just wanted to see your face."

"You're not even my type." Beca crossed her arms and glared at her.

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm everyone's type."

* * *

"If you keep staring at that it's going to burst into flames." Chloe stepped into Aubrey's room. The blonde was sitting on her bed with the paper with Stacie's number in front of her. She sat at the foot of the bed. "I don't even know why you keep looking at it, you've probably memorized it by now."

Aubrey shrugged and ran her fingers over Stacie's name on the page. The paper was practically falling apart from all the times she had folded and unfolded it. "Why don't you just call her?"

"I can't! She's too hot for me and I don't know how to do this whole going out with a girl thing. I don't even know if she's interested anymore, it's been a week." Aubrey hid her face in her hands. She hated feeling this vulnerable but liking a girl wasn't something that happened to her often, especially having the girl flirt shamelessly with her and giving her her number. She wasn't the type of girl who made the first move, or the second, she had noticed early on that boys were intimidated by girls like her so she usually let them take the lead.

"You won't know unless you call her but I doubt she's not interested anymore. She was throwing herself at you at the activities fair." Chloe poked her until she dropped her hands and looked up. "Come on, Bree, it's just a date. If you hate it you don't have to see her again."

"I'll think about it." Aubrey looked down at the paper again.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine, stay keep staring at her number. Just know that if you don't do it before auditions and she gets into the Bellas, you're going to have to see her every day and wonder what might have been."

* * *

Beca knocked on Stacie's door. "Yo, Stace, I'm going down to the library, you wanna come?"

Stacie opened the door and let her in. "I don't know, I'm studying."

"Yeah, I think that's allowed in the library." Beca pulled her sleeve. "Come on, I don't want to go by myself, it's boring. I have this stupid paper for my lit class and if I want to keep my dad off my back I need to at least get a C."

"Alright, I'll go." Stacie started packing her things slowly. Going to the library meant Beca finding out who she was. She was pretty sure it wouldn't change anything at this point. ' _Beca might not even care that I am the only heir of a super rich family of huge Barden donors and that my mom is on the board and is basically her dad's boss, right?. Maybe she won't notice the huge Conrad Library sign, or maybe she'll just think it's a coincidence.'_

"Come on, I want to be done before my shift at the station." Beca whined from the door.

"I'm going, geez." Stacie finished gathering her things and slung her bag on her shoulder, ushering the shorter girl out. Stacie had been trying to figure out how to tell Beca the whole way over, she saw the steps leading up to the library and panicked. "Beca, I think you should-"

"Hi guys!" Stacie looked up to find Chloe with a huge smile on her face, Aubrey was standing behind her and gave her a tentative smile when they locked eyes. Chloe stepped aside and dragged Beca away, leaving Aubrey and Stacie alone.

"Hey." Stacie didn't know how to act. She didn't really know how to handle rejection, usually when she asked someone to call her, they called. She looked down at her feet.

Aubrey took a step closer, her stomach dropping at Stacie's dejected look. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't call. I've just been busy."

"No, I get it, no worries." Stacie looked up and half smiled at her. "I've been busy too, you know school and shit. I guess I'll see you around."

"Wait, Stacie." She reached out and took Stacie's hand making her stop. She moved closer and squeezed Stacie's fingers. "If you're still willing, I'd love to take you for that coffee you mentioned."

Stacie looked up at Aubrey and smiled widely. Aubrey stopped breathing, she didn't think she'd ever seen a more beautiful smile and she couldn't believe she was the one who had put it there. "I'd like that."

"How's tomorrow afternoon?"

Stacie nodded. "I think I'm free."

"Good." Aubrey let go of Stacie's hand and stood there awkwardly, she quickly looked at Chloe and Beca who looked away and pretended they had been having a conversation which only resulted in both of them talking at the same time. Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I'll text you the details."

"You haven't lost my number?" Stacie raised her eyebrow at her and smirked but Aubrey could see Stacie was still a little hurt she hadn't called.

"No." Aubrey took a step closer to her and put her hand on Stacie's arm, looking at her in the eye. "I really did mean to call you."

Aubrey dropped her hand and walked over to Chloe and Beca.

"-finish this paper so we were heading to the library." Beca motioned with her head at the building behind Chloe and that's when she saw it. Stacie noticed Beca's eyes widen and she saw her mouth 'Conrad Library'.

"Yes! Your paper! We should totally go do that. I mean, you do that, I'll do my studying." Stacie grabbed Beca's arm and started dragging her away from the other girls. "We'll see you guys later, tomorrow, I'll see you tomorrow, Aubrey. Bye."

Stacie dragged Beca to the side of the building despite the shorter girl's protests. She finally let go when she was sure there was no way Aubrey and Chloe could overhear or see them. "What the hell, Stacie?"

"I'm sorry! I had to get you out of there before you started asking questions." Stacie leaned against the building with her arms crossed looking at her feet and waited.

"Oh, so it's not just a huge coincidence that the biggest library in Barden is the Conrad Library or that you have a single room or that the dean sends you cookies?" Beca was more upset about being manhandled in front of Chloe than about whatever Stacie was hiding but she wouldn't tell Stacie that.

"It's not." Stacie sighed. "My family donated the money for the library, and for a lot of the things here, that's why I got a single room and why the dean sends me stuff."

"Whoa so you're like Barden royalty? Why didn't you tell me?" Beca crossed her arms.

"I didn't want you to think I was a snobby rich kid who got everything handed to her." Stacie looked up at her and shrugged.

"So you basically own this place and you let me pay for coffee like three times this week?" Beca smirked.

Stacke pushed off the wall and slapped Beca's arm. "Shut up, Mitchell."

Beca laughed and started to walk back to the front of the library. "So wait, is there like a special Conrad only study room we can use?"

"Well…" Stacie smiled.

"No way! Dude, you're so cool." Stacie laughed and shook her head remembering how worried she was about Beca finding out. She guessed being 'Barden royalty' as Beca put it, wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, how do I look?" Stacie walked into Beca's room and twirled. Beca's jaw dropped. Stacie was wearing a white shirt, the top three buttons open to reveal her breasts barely covered by a black undershirt. Below that she was wearing a black skirt that ended at the top of her thighs.

"Like you forgot the rest of your clothes? Stace, it's a coffee date, you're not going to a nightclub."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Have you ever even been to a nightclub?"

"I don't see how that's relevant here." Beca crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair.

Stacie flopped on the bed facedown. "I'm such a mess."

"Hey, you're not." Beca sat down next to Stacie and patted the back of her leg awkwardly. "Why don't you change that skirt for some jeans and close another button. Besides, if you show up looking like that, Aubrey will have a heart attack. Killing someone on the first date is really bad form."

"Fine, I'll change the skirt." Stacie's words were muffled by the bed.

"Are you telling her your last name?"

Stacie turned and looked at her, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. "Do you think I should?"

"I don't know. Maybe just play it by ear, but don't lie to her."

"Ugh I must really suck if I'm taking relationship advice from you." She pressed her face to the mattress and groaned.

"Fine, lie to her, see if I care." Beca grabbed a pillow and hit Stacie's back. "Don't come crying to me when it blows up in your face."

* * *

Aubrey hated cliches. She liked to think she was original enough to avoid them. But sometimes, she had found, they were unavoidable. This time, however, she didn't even notice she had become a cliche when she spotted Stacie walking toward her from across the street and time seemed to slow down. It was like a montage in a sappy romance movie: Stacie waved at her and took off her sunglasses, her long hair flowing behind her, she turned her head to look for oncoming traffic and bit the leg of her glasses; she turned to the other side and crossed the street, her long jean clad legs moving with impossible grace on top of high black heels; the wind blew her shirt against her body, clinging to her in all the right places. Aubrey wasn't sure how she was still standing because she was pretty sure her legs had stopped working. She didn't really notice when it happened but suddenly Stacie was standing right in front of her smirking. "Hi."

Aubrey swallowed trying to do something about her suddenly dry throat but failing. "Hi." It came out squeaky so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Hi."

Stacie smiled and waited for her to move, when she didn't she tilted her head and chuckled. "Shall we go in?"

Aubrey snapped back to reality. "Yes! Yes."

She turned and opened the door, holding it open to let Stacie pass and earning her a small smile that made her heart flutter. They went up to the counter to order. Aubrey had picked a small cafe outside of campus. The place was small enough to be cozy but it was never too crowded and you could always count on finding a free table. They found a table near the back and sat across from each other.

"So…" Stacie said not really knowing where to start. Aubrey smiled tightly at her, clearly as lost as Stacie. "I don't really know anything about you other than you being the captain of the Bellas."

"I don't know anything about you, Stacie." Aubrey chuckled.

"Okay, let's fix that." Stacie took a sip from her coffee. "I'm Stacie, I was born here in Atlanta. When I was 10, my mom and I moved to Pennsylvania and I hadn't been back here until I came to Barden."

"Why did you move?"

Stacie looked at Aubrey not expecting to be interrupted. She looked down at her coffee. "Well, after my dad died we didn't really have anything to keep us here, all of my mom's family was up north so we left."

Aubrey reached out and squeezed Stacie's hand. She left her hand on top of Stacie's and rubbed circles on the back of it with her thumb. "I'm sorry, Stace."

Stacie shrugged. "It was hard at first but we were okay. My school in Pennsylvania had a great arts program so I really got into ballet and music." Aubrey smiled at her. "Yes, I'll audition for the Bellas."

Aubrey laughed. "I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to, your face did." Stacie stuck her tongue out and moved her hand, lacing her fingers with Aubrey's. "What else? I love animals, all animals. I haven't picked a major yet but I have a couple of options. And I think you're really cute."

Aubrey blushed and looked down. Stacie chuckled and tugged on her hand. "Your turn."

"Right." Aubrey took a deep breath and looked up at Stacie. "I was born in South Carolina but we moved around a lot, my dad is in the military. This is probably one of the places I've stayed in the longest. I've been a Bella since my freshman year, I met Chloe there and she's been my best friend ever since. I'm a bio major and I'm applying to vet schools next semester so I'm glad you said you loved animals." Stacie bit her lip and smiled.

Aubrey disentangled their fingers and crossed her arms leaning back on the chair. Stacie missed the contact but didn't say anything. Aubrey looked up at her and then looked down at the table. "And I think you're really cute too but if I'm being completely honest I'm really nervous about this."

Stacie stiffened at the unexpected comment. "Why?"

"I've never been with a girl. I mean, I've liked a couple of girls and I've even kissed a few, but I've never done it sober and I've never dated one. I don't know how this works." She played with the edge of her napkin nervously, refusing to look at Stacie.

"This works anyway we want it to. We don't have to decide anything now, it's our first date. And maybe we'll never share a Netflix queue or have a song of our own but I want to find out." She paused but Aubrey still didn't look up. "Unless I'm completely misreading everything and you want to end this right now."

"What? No." Aubrey exhaled loudly. "I'm doing this all wrong. This is just new to me."

"This is new to me too. What I'm saying is that, if you want, we can try to figure it out together." Stacie placed her hand palm up on the table and looked at Aubrey with her eyebrows raised. Aubrey smiled and settled her hand on Stacie's.

"We can do that."

* * *

"Mind if I walk you to your dorm?" Aubrey smiled sweetly at Stacie as they exited the cafe.

"I thought you said your apartment was just around the block."

Aubrey blushed. "It is but I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

A smile split Stacie's face. She reached out to take Aubrey's hand and pulled her lightly back to campus. Her smile widened when Aubrey laced their fingers together. "So, would you like to maybe go out on Friday?"

"Sure, what are we doing?" Aubrey swung their clasped hands lightly.

"It's a surprise."

"You have no idea, do you?" Aubrey laughed.

"I have an idea." Stacie scoffed. Her voice lowered. "It involves you and me, maybe more hand holding." Stacie's fingers tightened for a second.

"That sounds like a good plan." Aubrey ran her thumb up and down Stacie's thumb making her shiver.

They got to Stacie's building faster than either of them would have wanted. Aubrey turned to face Stacie and smiled. "I had a great time."

"Me too." Stacie pressed the fingers of her free hand to Aubrey's elbow and ran them down her arm. When she got to her hand, she moved their clasped hands to Aubrey's hip. "Text me when you get home"

She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Aubrey's cheek. She looked into Aubrey's eyes before letting go of her hands and walking to the door.

* * *

Stacie jumped on Beca's bed and landed on her back, making the smaller girl sitting on the edge bounce and fall off. Beca pulled herself up by the edge of the bed, her headphones hanging half off her head. "Dude, warn me when you're gonna come charging in like that."

She glared at her but her expression softened when she caught the grin on Stacie's face. "You might wanna lose the shit-eating grin, Stace, you might hurt yourself."

"I'm not even going to bother with your snark right now. I'm too happy to care." She looked at Beca for a second before looking back at the ceiling. "The most beautiful girl in Barden agreed to go out with me again on Friday."

"You're gross." Beca scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Please, like you wouldn't be just as happy if Chloe asked you out"

Beca shrugged and turned to hide her smile. "I wouldn't be this disgusting."

"We'll see." She sat up and squealed loudly into a pillow.

"Dude, stop acting insane!" Beca tugged the pillow and Stacie lifted her head, the grin still plastered on her face.

"I really like her, Becs. It's not just that she's gorgeous, she's smart and cute and she has the softest hands in the entire universe. I think I could totally fall in love with her." She pressed her face to the pillow again.

"You've been on one date, you can't be in love with her."

"I didn't say I was, I said I could, in the future. Especially if that a capella thing means she's really good with her tongue." Stacie said seriously.

"Stacie, gross! You're being weird, go be weird in your own room." Beca took her pillow and put it back at the head of the bed.

* * *

Aubrey closed the door to her apartment and leaned against it with a sigh, closing her eyes and thinking about Stacie's lips on her cheek. She bit her lip and held back a squeal.

"That good, huh?" She opened her eyes and found Chloe smirking at her with her eyebrow raised.

Aubrey gave her Chloe a wide smile and nodded. "She's amazing, Chlo. She's smart and funny and nice and she loves animals."

Chloe chuckled. "And I guess it doesn't hurt that she's super hot."

Aubrey blushed. "Yeah, that's nice too. I don't understand how someone can make jeans and a shirt look so hot."

Aubrey got a far away look in her face and Chloe snapped her fingers in front of her. "Hey, come back from the gutter, you minx."

Aubrey's blush intensified and she hid her face in her hands. "I don't understand what she does to me. I've never felt this way before." She looked up at Chloe. "Every time she looked at me or smiled at me my stomach flipped, my heart rate went up when she touched me. I think I might die if we ever kiss."

"Aw, sweetie." Chloe hugged her. "I think you'll be fine." She rubbed her back comfortingly.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm pretty sure that if you're reading this you've already gone through most of the Staubrey stuff there is but if you haven't, or you just don't know where to start, you should really check out ACamp-toner and make-good-choices, they have some super cool, ongoing main Staubrey fics. And if you still feel like you need more, maybe you can try writing one. There isn't enough stuff out there and everyone will appreciate it (at least I will).**


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey ran to the door, checking herself in the mirror before opening it. Stacie was on the other side bouncing nervously on her toes.

"Hi." The word had barely left her lips when she felt Stacie's hands on her hips pushing her against the wall opposite the door. Stacie looked down at Aubrey with an intensity that made the blonde feel lightheaded. She was sure that if it hadn't been for Stacie's hands pinning her to the wall she would've ended up on the floor. Stacie's nostrils flared, her pupils so wide Aubrey could only make out a tiny sliver of gray. Stacie leaned down, her mouth stopping just short of Aubrey's lips making her whimper in frustration. The sound seemed to dissipate any doubts Stacie might have had and she closed the distance between them, capturing Aubrey's lips. She could feel Stacie still holding back so she buried her hands in her hair and pulled her closer, nipping on her lower lip. Stacie moaned into her mouth and Aubrey was again thankful for the wall behind her back and Stacie's steadying hands on her hips. The thought immediately left her head as one of Stacie's hands traveled up her side tentatively, her thumb grazing the bottom of her breast. She let out a ragged moan and felt Stacie smile against her lips. Stacie pressed her body impossibly closer, her leg moving in between Aubrey's, her other hand moving down to play with the hem of her dress. She felt Stacie's hand move to the back of her thigh, her hips pressing deliciously against her. Aubrey pulled back with a gasp, her own hips moving down to meet Stacie's leg. Stacie's mouth latched on to her neck sucking on her pulse point and Aubrey thought there was no better feeling in the world. Stacie, however, seemed determined to prove her wrong as her thumb grazed the inside of her thigh. Aubrey opened her eyes and noticed the open door behind Stacie. She pushed Stacie by the shoulders making her step away from her.

Stacie looked at Aubrey with a mix of lust and confusion. Aubrey shook her head and gave her a quick reassuring peck before reaching behind her and closing the door. "Bedroom. Now."

Stacie nodded and let Aubrey lead her to her room. As soon as they were inside, Aubrey pushed Stacie against the door kissing her roughly. Stacie's hands moved to her back, pulling her closer. She felt Stacie's hips pushing her back, her hands still keeping her close, making her walk back without breaking the kiss. Aubrey felt the back of her legs hit the bed and pulled back slightly. Stacie moved with her making her stumble and fall back on the bed with a yelp. Stacie's eyes moved up her body hungrily. She got on the bed and crawled over her, her tongue darting out across her lips making Aubrey shudder with anticipation.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Aubrey reached out and turned off her alarm with a frustrated groan. She rubbed her face with her hands trying to erase the remnants of her dream but she could still feel Stacie's lips on hers and her hands on her body. She groaned again and looked at the clock. She needed a cold shower.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Aubrey took a deep breath. She opened the door to find Stacie smiling sweetly on the other side. She bit her lip and blinked a couple of times to get rid of the image of Stacie pushing her back against the wall. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled back and stepped back to let her in holding her breath, her eyes darting to Stacie's lips quickly.

Stacie stepped in and brought out a single pink tulip from behind her back. She held it out and blushed lightly. "I wanted to give you something but I didn't know if it was too soon for a whole bouquet."

Aubrey took the flower and smiled. "It's beautiful, thank you." She stood on her toes and kissed Stacie's cheek. "Let me put this in water and we can go."

Aubrey went into the kitchen leaving Stacie alone. She checked her hair in the mirror and turned when she heard a squeal coming from the direction Aubrey had disappeared to, followed by Aubrey saying Chloe's name and shushing her. Stacie chuckled. Aubrey came out looking a little flushed. "Let's go."

Stacie opened the passenger door of her car and Aubrey stopped with her mouth hanging open.

"This is your car?" Stacie nodded. "You have a convertible Aston Martin?"

Stacie smiled. "Well, it's a 1963 Aston Martin DB5 to be exact but yes, it's mine."

"Wow." Aubrey stepped in and Stacie closed the door. Aubrey ran her index finger along the top of the dashboard and poked the gear shift. Stacie got to the other side and got in, chuckling at Aubrey's awed face.

"You like it?"

Aubrey nodded and then looked at her narrowing her eyes. "Are you a spy?"

Stacie threw her head back laughing. "I'm not."

Stacie started the car and pulled into the street. She was aware of the fact that Aubrey was still looking at her suspiciously. She smirked and continued driving. Finally Aubrey huffed and sat back on her seat.

"Where are we going?" Stacie hadn't mentioned what they were doing, she just told Aubrey she was picking her up at 3 and to wear comfortable clothes.

Stacie smiled at her excitedly. "I talked to my mom a couple of days ago and she reminded me of this place we used to go when I was a kid, she thought you'd like it."

"You told your mom about me?"

"Yeah… Umm… We're close. I know it might seem weird but I don't know..." Stacie blushed and focused back on driving.

Aubrey leaned to the left and moved her hand under the one working the gear shift patting Stacie's leg. "I think it's sweet."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Stacie parked in front of a building. There was a sign above the door with the letters AHS but Aubrey didn't know what it meant. Stacie squeezed the hand on her leg. "Come on."

They walked into the building and Stacie walked up to the front desk. Aubrey walked around the front room and stopped in front of a bulletin board. It had a big sign that said 'Adopt me' and pictures of dogs and cats.

"Bree?" Aubrey turned toward Stacie who seemed to be done talking to the person in charge. Stacie motioned with her head and held out her hand which Aubrey hurried to take. She thought it was weird how something so new felt like second nature to her already, her fingers finding the perfect spot between Stacie's immediately.

Aubrey followed Stacie and the woman she'd been talking to through a set of double doors and down a hallway. "Stace, what are we doing in an animal shelter?"

Stacie smiled over her shoulder with childlike excitement. "We're walking dogs!"

They went through another set of doors and found themselves in a room lined with kennels. The woman turned and smiled at them. "Just ring the bell out by the back door and someone will let you back in when you're done."

Stacie thanked the woman who walked back the way they came. Stacie looked excitedly at Aubrey. "Let's go pick some dogs!"

They walked around the room, stopping to look at each of the dogs. One, or both of them, would kneel down and call the dog over. They got to one of the smaller cages, it looked empty but Stacie noticed something moving in the corner. "Hey, little guy, wanna come out with us?"

The dog whimpered but stayed glued to the back wall. Stacie opened the gate and stepped in. "Hey." She let go of Aubrey's hand and kneeled down next to the dog as she carefully approached him "I'm not gonna do anything to you. I'm cool."

It was a really small white dog, almost like a Maltese but not quite. She inched her hand closer and the dog looked at it apprehensively. Stacie moved the back of her hand until it was about an inch under the dog's nose and held it there. The dog sniffed and pressed her nose to her hand. When he seemed to be confident enough about this strange human hand, he pushed it to the side and ducked under it, making Stacie pet his head. "There you go."

She moved closer and used both her hands to scratch his ears. "Aw he's such a cutie. We're taking you out!"

Aubrey watched this exchange trying really hard not to melt into a puddle at how adorable Stacie was. Stacie looked up at her and beckoned her over, taking her hand and pulling her down next to her. "This is Aubrey. She's gonna be a vet and take care of cute little dudes just like you!"

Aubrey chuckled and let the dog sniff her before she pet him. She looked at his name tag. "Hey, Archer. How's it going? Do you wanna go take a walk with Stace and me?" The dog licked her hand and Aubrey laughed, "I think he does."

Stacie stood up and brought back a leash. She fastened it to the dog's collar and pulled him gently with her. "Let's go find a friend for Bree."

Stacie locked the gate behind her and took Aubrey's hand again. Aubrey smiled and stepped closer to Stacie. "You're really cute, you know?"

Stacie leaned down slightly. "Oh yeah?"

Aubrey stretched up and nodded, their noses touching lightly. Stacie was about to close the gap between their mouths when the dog pulled her forward making her stumble. Aubrey laughed and followed them down the side of the kennels until Archer stopped in front of one and started yelping excitedly. Aubrey looked in and saw a huge St. Bernard sleeping. Stacie opened the gate and Archer ran in, bumping into the other dog and running around. Aubrey kneeled down and looked at the dog. He looked back at her, opening one eye lazily. "Hey, boy." The dog's ear twitched. Archer decided to jump on him and he groaned and turned. Aubrey scratched his ear and looked at his name tag. "Hunter."

They leashed him and walked out the back door with both dogs. Archer seemed to have completely gotten over his initial shyness and kept skipping between Stacie's feet and Hunter's side. Hunter occasionally acknowledged him by bumping him lightly with his head but stayed glued to Aubrey's side. Stacie tried to hold Aubrey's hand a couple of times but Archer kept running ahead making her let go.

A squirrel crossed the path in front of them, Archer stiffened and started growling before darting behind it, Stacie running to keep up leaving Aubrey bent over with laughter next to Hunter. Finally, Archer realized he wasn't going to catch up and stopped to pee on a tree. Stacie caught her breath and glared at him. "Dude, you need to stop cockblocking me like that. This is a date, I'm supposed to be with her, not running after squirrels. Come on, let's get back and let me hold her hand for like five minutes."

Stacie walked back to where Aubrey was standing. "We decided to let it get away."

"Oh, you decided?" Aubrey smirked at her. Stacie took her hand and looked pointedly at the dog as if daring him to pull her away. He seemed to be tired from running after the squirrel and walked close to Stacie.

"Yeah, squirrels are too stressed already to add to that." Aubrey laughed and shook her head.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, Stacie almost cheering because Archer hadn't pulled her away from Aubrey the whole time. Aubrey pulled her off the path and onto the grass. Hunter finally decided he'd had enough and sat down refusing to move. They shrugged and sat next to him, Archer settling on top of Hunter. Stacie smiled at them. "They're adorable."

"You're adorable." Aubrey hooked her index finger in the collar of her shirt and pulled her down kissing her softly. Stacie kept her eyes closed savoring the feeling. She opened them and found Aubrey looking at her smiling. She smiled back and leaned down again to kiss her. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Aubrey felt Stacie's tongue on her lower lip and she opened her mouth; this felt way better than her dream. Stacie let go of her hand and cradled the back of her head pulling her closer as her thumb traced her jaw. Aubrey moaned and pulled back, resting her forehead on Stacie's and trying to catch her breath.

"What are you doing to me?"

Stacie smiled and kissed her lightly. "I can stop."

Aubrey opened her eyes alarmed. "Please don't."

"I won't." Stacie chuckled and pulled her back into a kiss. Aubrey threw her arms around her neck, the leash in her hand restricting her movements. Stacie placed her hands high on her waist, her thumb perilously close to one of her breasts making Aubrey have a flashback to her dream. She deepened the kiss, Stacie started to move her thumb up and down her ribs making her moan. Suddenly Stacie felt something on her leg. She saw Archer trying to get up on her lap and she groaned. "Come on! What did I say about cockblocking?"

* * *

Aubrey stopped in front of her door and pulled Stacie close, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Thanks for taking me out, it was great."

Stacie smiled and blushed lightly. "I'm glad you had fun."

Stacie ran her hands up Aubrey's arms and pushed her hair behind her ear before leaning down to kiss her. It was soft and sweet and perfect and Stacie couldn't believe she got to do this multiple times already. Aubrey's tongue sneaked out and nudged her lips apart. Stacie tilted her head and deepened the kiss, her fingers playing with the hairs on the back of Aubrey's neck. After a while, Aubrey slowed the kiss down and brought her hand to Stacie's front, pushing her back lightly with a hand on her stomach. "Let me know when you get home."

Stacie nodded and Aubrey turned to open the door. She leaned on the doorway and Stacie stepped up and kissed her again. Aubrey chuckled and pulled away. "Go."

Stacie pouted and tried to kiss her again but Aubrey pushed her shoulder lightly. "Go."

"Fine." Stacie turned to leave and Aubrey reached out to grab her wrist and pull her back for another kiss. Her other hand cupped her cheek, Stacie's free hand landing on Aubrey's hip.

Stacie was the one to break the kiss this time. "Okay, really leaving now."

Aubrey nodded and stepped back into her apartment. She closed the door and leaned against it with her eyes closed.

"This is starting to become a habit." Aubrey opened her eyes at the sound of Chloe's voice. "Am I going to have to scrape you off the floor after every date?"

Aubrey blushed and looked down. "I think so."

* * *

 **A/N: So the date idea wasn't mine, it was my awesome best friend's (and beta which mostly means she comments and yells at me a lot before I post it). I'd tell you to read her fics but she refuses to tell me her username (whatever, I don't even wanna know). So thanks, jelly bean!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I changed the rating, it doesn't really matter much for this chapter but I'm just planning ahead. Just letting you know in case you're not into that.**

* * *

"Hey" Stacie stepped into Aubrey's apartment and looked at her with a goofy grin.

"Hey" Aubrey had a matching look on her face. Stacie looked down at Aubrey's lips and back up. She used her index finger to tilt Aubrey's chin and kissed her softly. Aubrey took a step closer, running her hands up Stacie's neck, one hand scratching the back of her head lightly while the other slid down to rest on top of Stacie's heart. She felt Stacie's heart rate quicken and she smiled against Stacie's lips.

The kiss slowed down after a while, ending in a few lazy pecks. Stacie rested her forehead on Aubrey's and took a deep breath with her eyes still closed. "I'm still not used to that."

Aubrey hummed contentedly. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Aubrey fiddled with Stacie's necklace before looking up shyly. "As much as I'm enjoying standing here doing this, do you think we could maybe move this to the couch so we can watch the movie?"

Stacie laughed and gave Aubrey a quick kiss before nodding. "We can do that."

Aubrey led Stacie to the living room and gave her the remote so she could pick out a movie while she ordered a pizza. She leaned on the back of the couch and swept her hand across the top while she waited for them to pick up. She felt Stacie's hand tugging at her own and turned to look at her. Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hand and kissed her knuckles. The pizza guy had to say hello twice before Aubrey realized he had picked up. She freed her hand and cupped Stacie's cheek gently. Stacie leaned into her hand and turned her head to kiss her palm. She placed a line of kisses down to her wrist, her tongue peeking out on the last one making Aubrey gasp. She shook her head and ran her fingers down Stacie's jaw before walking away to finish the call.

She hung up and sat on the couch glaring playfully at Stacie. "You're really distracting."

Stacie shrugged and smiled. "I try."

Aubrey shook her head before leaning over and kissing her. Stacie's hands wrapping around her back pulling her closer. Aubrey's hands framed Stacie's face. Stacie slid one of her hands down to Aubrey's waist and continued along her side to her leg, moving it under Aubrey's thigh and pulling her closer. Aubrey straddled Stacie without breaking the kiss, Stacie's hand resting on her leg just under the hem of her dress, her fingers tracing patterns on her skin, the other one pulling her closer from behind. Aubrey ground her hips down making Stacie moan, both of them too busy to hear the front door close.

"Oh my god!" Aubrey straightened up on Stacie's and looked over her head to find Chloe covering her eyes behind the couch. "I'm so sorry, Bree, I totally forgot Stacie was going to be here tonight. I'll go."

She started walking backwards, her hand still over her eyes making her bump into a wall. Stacie was holding Aubrey by the waist and pulling her close, her forehead was on her chest as she kissed her stomach over her dress, making it really hard for her to think. Aubrey pulled back and put her hand on top of Stacie's head keeping her back. "Chloe, it's okay. We just ordered a pizza, do you want to stay?"

"Oh! No, no, I wouldn't want to intrude, you were clearly in the middle of something." Chloe had stopped trying to walk away but she was still covering her eyes.

Stacie surprised Aubrey by turning around slightly, holding on to the blonde's legs so she wouldn't fall off her lap. "It's okay, I don't mind getting to know Aubrey's best friend a bit better."

Aubrey bit her lip and looked adoringly at Stacie before quickly pecking her lips. Chloe had dropped her hand and smiled at the couple. Aubrey looked up with a big smile. "It's settled then, you're staying."

Aubrey gave Stacie a lingering kiss before getting off her lap and walking towards Chloe. "Help me get the drinks."

Stacie leaned back on the couch and sighed, trying to calm down. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and her face felt hot. While she still thought getting to know Chloe was a good idea, she didn't know if she was going to last the whole movie without jumping Aubrey. She pressed her hands to her face and groaned. It was going to be a long movie.

* * *

Aubrey dragged Chloe to the kitchen and closed the door behind her. "I'm so so so sorry, Bree."

Aubrey waved her hand in front of her dismissively. "It's okay, I don't know if I'm ready for where that was heading."

"Well, from what I saw, it looked like you were the one taking it there." Chloe chuckled. She opened the fridge and looked inside. "What does Stacie drink?"

"Umm." Aubrey scrunched up her face in thought. "See, I was dry humping someone when I don't even know what they drink! I don't know anything about her!"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't think knowing what she drinks is all that important. And you can find out, and about all the other things." Aubrey was still frowning. Chloe gave her a one armed hug. "You don't have to do anything you're not ready for, Bree, but she seems like a great girl."

Aubrey looked up at her dreamily. "She does, doesn't she?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Go ask her what she wants to drink."

* * *

Aubrey was practically sitting on Stacie's lap on the couch, Stacie had one arm around her waist and her chin on Aubrey's shoulder. Aubrey had a bowl of popcorn on her lap and she would occasionally feed popcorn to Stacie. Chloe would have rolled her eyes at how ridiculous they were being if she hadn't been aware of how much more happy and relaxed Aubrey seemed. In all her years as a Bella, she had never seen Aubrey so at ease, and if feeding popcorn to the girl on her shoulder made her happy, who was she to judge? The movie ended and Chloe stretched out on the couch. "So, Stacie, are you going to audition for the Bellas?"

"She is." Aubrey replied immediately.

"I am." Stacie shrugged and kissed Aubrey's cheek. "I'm trying to convince Beca to come too but it's not working out so well."

"Who?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Chloe, she asked Aubrey if Stacie had said anything about her a few times, so she knew Chloe knew who Beca was.

"She was with me when we met at the activities fair?"

"Oh, yeah, your roommate." Chloe nodded as if she'd just remembered.

"She's not my roommate."

Aubrey moved so she could look at Stacie. "She's not?"

"No, she lives across the hall."

"Huh." Aubrey furrowed her brow in a way that Stacie thought was adorable making her smile. "I just assumed she was since you haven't really talked about your actual roommate."

Stacie nodded and kissed Aubrey, not really caring about this conversation or thinking about what she was saying. "That's because I don't have one."

Aubrey was too preoccupied with Stacie's lips to think about what she had said. "Wait, you're a freshman, how do you not have a roommate?" Chloe asked.

Stacie froze mid kiss and turned her head slightly to look at Chloe. "Umm. I'm just lucky I guess."

She tried to go back to kissing Aubrey but she pulled back to look at her with narrowed eyes. No freshman was that lucky. "Stacie."

Stacie looked down and bit her lip. 'Things were going so well, why did Chloe have to ask about stupid Beca?' She took a deep breath and looked into Aubrey's eyes and saw confusion in them. "Chloe, can you give us a minute?"

"Oh, sure, I'm just gonna… I'll go to my room. This was nice, we should do this more often." Aubrey glared at her. "Yes, leaving now. Bye."

Stacie moved out from under Aubrey, placing her on the couch next to her and taking her hands. "Stace, you're scaring me, what is it?"

"It's not something bad, I just don't know how you'll feel about it." Stacie looked at Aubrey's hands in hers and sighed. "You know that building with all the labs?"

"The Conrad research center?" Aubrey shook her head confused.

"Yes, and you know the big library by the quad?"

"The Conrad library? Stacie what does this have to do with anything?" She pulled on Stacie's hands making her look up.

Stacie smiled and looked back down. "You know how there's this portrait in the library, right when you walk in? Do you know who that is?"

Aubrey shook her head. "I don't know, that old Conrad guy I guess."

"That old Conrad guy was my grandfather." Stacie closed her eyes and waited for Aubrey to say something but she stayed silent. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Aubrey biting her lip pensively.

"So you're... Stacie Conrad?" Stacie nodded. "And like eighty percent of things in this school are named after you?"

"My family really, I wasn't even born when most of these things were built, I did come for the research center opening when I was little. Although I'm the only one left now so I guess you could say I am the Conrad family. I don't really get my shares until I turn 21 though. I don't really know all the technical details, I should probably find out but I think-"

"Stacie!" Stacie looked at her sheepishly. Aubrey let go of her hands making her frown. "So you're-"

"Beca calls it Barden royalty." Stacie shrugged.

Aubrey laughed and Stacie relaxed a little. "You're ridiculous."

Stacie bit her lip. "So, you're not mad I didn't tell you?"

Aubrey shrugged and took Stacie's hands again. "I guess not, I mean, I get why you didn't tell me."

"So we're good?"

Aubrey nodded and got back on Stacie's lap, throwing her arms around her neck. She kissed her softly. She started fanning herself as soon as she pulled back. "I never thought I'd ever kiss actual royalty."

Stacie laughed and flipped them over making her squeal. "Shut up! It was Beca!"

Aubrey laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's just too funny."

"If you keep making fun of me I'm not taking you to my secret Conrad study room in the library." Stacie sat back on Aubrey's lap and crossed her arms.

Aubrey leaned up on one elbow and pulled her down over her, rolling her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me."

Stacie smiled and obeyed, leaning down to capture Aubrey's lips. She used one hand to hold herself up, the other one wrapped Aubrey's leg around her, settling between her legs. Aubrey moaned and dropped her elbow under her to lay fully on her back, hooking her other leg around Stacie and pulling her closer. Stacie bunched the bottom of Aubrey's dress in her fist, her thumb grazing the top of her thigh. Aubrey grabbed her face and pulled her away. "Wait, were you kidding about the study room?"

Stacie shook her head and leaned down to kiss down her jaw. Aubrey gasped as she moved down her neck to her collarbone. "Can we go now?"

Stacie sat up and gave her an incredulous look. She motioned at them. "Right now?"

Aubrey bit her lip and nodded. Her head was splayed on the couch and Stacie had never seen something sexier in her life. Stacie opened and closed her mouth. "But... we're..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her hand and let go of Aubrey's dress. She brought her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose. Aubrey dropped her legs from around her waist and Stacie held back a whimper. She waited until she couldn't hear her heart hammering in her ears and sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so people who review/favorite/follow/read I love you all, some more, some less, but I love all of you. That said, there is one person who has reviewed every single chapter on this and Locked Out of Heaven and they guest review (idk if you don't have an account, you don't want to log in, you're shy). I can't message you to say thanks if you don't log in so I'm doing it here: thank you so much, I love your reviews and they never fail to make me smile. If you ever want to not be a guest and message me I'd love to talk to you. Anyone really, you can talk to me, please do, I'm needy. You can also do that on tumblr (strange-and-lonely). Okay, thanks for reading this ridiculous note and just for reading this whole nonsense I like to call writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So yeah... Smut happened... You've been warned.**

* * *

Sunday mornings were usually quiet. It was the only day both of them slept in, so the only sound usually heard this early on a Sunday morning were soft snores. Which is why Chloe was surprised to hear a moan coming from Aubrey's bedroom when she went to the bathroom. At first she thought she had imagined it, but she stopped in front of Aubrey's door on the way back and heard another one. The walls in the apartment were, sadly, thin enough for her to know that it wasn't coming from Aubrey. She also knew that Stacie had flown up to Pennsylvania for the weekend and she wouldn't be back until later that day. Aubrey had complained about it endlessly, and she'd had to endure a ridiculous 'I miss you/I miss you more' phone conversation while they were watching the Bachelorette last night that had made her want to puke, but the need to see who got a rose won out. So, who was moaning in Aubrey's room? Chloe was sure Aubrey wouldn't sleep with anyone else while dating Stacie. She hadn't mentioned them being exclusive but she knew they were both head over heels for each other, it didn't make sense. Especially considering how nervous Aubrey had been about having sex with a girl for the first time. Chloe's eyes widened. Maybe she got herself a hussy to get over her nerves. She loved Aubrey and she wasn't going to let her ruin the best relationship she'd had just because she was nervous about sex. She grabbed the doorknob, took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "Aubrey, you need to stop this!"

Aubrey looked up at Chloe confused. She was sitting on her bed in her pajamas and her hair in a messy bun. Her laptop was in front of her and she had a notebook on her lap. She clicked a button on her laptop and the moaning stopped. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Chloe stood there with her mouth open. "What? What are you doing?"

Aubrey furrowed her brow. "What did you think I was doing?"

"Having sex!" Chloe threw her arms up and walked over to the bed.

"What? Stacie's out of town, you know that."

"Yes, that's why I came in like that! To stop you from cheating on Stacie!" She looked at Aubrey's screen and then at her notebook, it was covered in notes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Research." Aubrey said like it was the most obvious thing.

"On porn? What class is that for?" Chloe sat in front of Aubrey and crossed her legs.

"It's not for a class." Aubrey sighed and put the notebook aside. "It's for me. I want to at least have some notion of what I'm supposed to do."

Chloe looked at the screen and tilted her head. "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to do that. At least not your first time."

Aubrey laughed and hid her face in her hands. "It seemed like a good idea. I don't know! I don't want Stacie to be disappointed."

Chloe rubbed her back. "She won't be, sweetie."

"I've never done this! What if I suck?"

"I'm sure Stacie would appreciate some sucking." Aubrey looked up and glared at her. Chloe laughed. "You don't have to do this if you're not ready, Stacie will understand."

"Stacie may, but I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Aw, Bree. Okay, I'll help you. Let me see your notes." She held out her hand and Aubrey begrudgingly gave the notebook to her. Chloe grabbed the pen and started jotting down and crossing out things. "Yeah, you don't want to do this."

Chloe finished and gave her the notebook back. "There."

Aubrey read it. "Really?" Chloe nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Hey, nerd, whatcha doin?" Beca jumped on Stacie's bed and looked at her computer.

"I'm trying to find the perfect flowers to send Aubrey before our date tomorrow." Stacie narrowed her eyes as she scrolled down a flower shop website. "I need something that says 'I think you're amazing and I want to be your girlfriend. Also, sex would be nice.'"

Beca laughed. "Okay, how about a bouquet of peach roses with a single orange one. Peach roses mean closing the deal and getting together and orange ones mean desire."

Stacie looked at Beca like she had just suggested she send her a bouquet of limbs. Beca rolled her eyes. "My mom was obsessed with flowers and made me go to a bunch of flower shows, okay?"

Beca crossed her arms and glared while Stacie placed her order. "So what are you doing this weekend."

Stacie shrugged. "I don't know, probably just hang out with Bree."

"Oh." Beca looked away. She was happy for Stacie but she'd been feeling a bit lonely lately. She had gotten used to Stacie being there across the hall whenever she was bored or she wanted to show someone her latest mix.

"Did you want to do something? I haven't really made plans with her."

"No, I didn't really have anything specific in mind." Beca bit her thumbnail.

"Well we can do something if you want. Or you can come with me and Bree." Stacie poked Beca's arm. "I can ask her to bring Chloe."

Beca tried to hide her smile behind her hand. "That might not suck."

"Yay! Double bestie date!" Stacie hugged Beca and she tried to squirm away.

"Let go of me, you giant dork!"

* * *

Stacie tugged at the bottom of her dress self consciously. She usually wasn't worried about how short her dresses were, or how deep her cleavage was, or, in this case, both. But she didn't want Aubrey to get the wrong idea. Yes, she was trying to seduce her, but the ultimate purpose of this date wasn't getting her in bed, it was asking her to be her girlfriend. If they ended up having sex after, then that was just a bonus. Stacie knocked on the door and waited.

Aubrey popped her lips in front of the mirror and fixed her lipstick before turning to open the door. "I'm leaving, Chlo-."

Her mouth dried up at the sight of Stacie and she just stood there with her mouth open. Her gaze travelled from Stacie's opened toed white shoes, up her long legs to a blue dress barely covering the top of them. At the waist, the dress split into two, exposing Stacie's chest down to her stomach. Aubrey swallowed. She didn't realize she had moved but she found herself running her index finger down from Stacie's collarbone to where the two sides of the dress met, hooking in her finger and pulling her forward for a kiss. The kiss was slow, Aubrey ran her finger back up Stacie's chest, lightly grazing the side of one of Stacie's boobs making her gasp and break the kiss. Aubrey pecked her cheek and stepped back. "Hi."

Stacie blinked a couple of times and tried to normalize her breathing before speaking. She swallowed hard and looked at Aubrey. She was wearing a short red dress with blue flowers, her hair flowing over her shoulders in careless yet perfect curls. "Hi."

Aubrey took her hand and smiled innocently. "Are you ready to go?"

Stacie nodded and Aubrey pulled her down the hall. They got to Stacie's car and Stacie was still too dazed to notice Aubrey walk over to the driver's side until she was already there. "Whoa no, no, no, no one drives my baby, no."

Stacie ran forward and stood between the car and Aubrey, shaking her head. Aubrey smiled and ran her finger down her chest. Stacie bit her lip and shook her head harder. "No, besides you don't even know where we're going. No." Stacie grabbed Aubrey's finger and moved it away from her.

Aubrey gave a defeated sigh and walked to the other side of the car and Stacie relaxed. "Can you at least unlock the door so I can get in?"

Stacie ran to the other side and opened to door for Aubrey. She sat down and crossed her arms.

Stacie got in from the other side and draped her arm over the back of Aubrey's seat. She moved Aubrey's hair back exposing her neck. "Did you like my flowers?" She leaned in to nuzzle her cheek.

Aubrey tried to fight the smile that was forming on her face. "They were pretty, yes."

Stacie smiled and kissed her cheek. "Not as pretty as you."

Aubrey rolled her eyes but brought her hand up to hold Stacie's head as she planted a line of kisses down the side of her neck. "You think you're real smooth, don't you."

Stacie chuckled. "I'm not trying to be smooth, I'm just stating a fact." Stacie placed her hand on Aubrey's knee and inched it up slowly.

Aubrey brought her hand down on top of it. "Yeah? Well, maybe you should stop stating facts in your very roofless parked car." She turned and kissed her quickly before pushing her away.

Stacie laughed and started the car. She drove them back to campus and parked in her usual spot. "Did you leave something in your room?"

"Nope." Stacie got out and opened the door for Aubrey. Aubrey looked at her suspiciously and took her hand. Stacie walked them down to the quad and up to the research center.

She walked to the back and opened one of the emergency exists. "How do you even have the key to that?"

"I own this place, remember?" Stacie smirked and pulled her inside. She flicked a light, they were in one of the maintenance hallways behind the labs. Stacie led them down to another door and to an elevator. Stacie called the elevator and waited.

"Stace, are we supposed to be here?" Aubrey looked around nervously waiting for someone to catch them and call the police or the dean.

"Don't worry, I talked to Fred about this, he said it was cool."

Aubrey dropped her hand. "Fred? The dean? You call him Fred?"

Stacie shrugged. "I've been to his house, I know his wife, I've kissed two of his kids."

Aubrey's jaw dropped. The elevator arrived and Aubrey walked in. "I don't even want to know."

Stacie got in behind her and pressed the button to the top floor. "Hey, no pouting." She kissed Aubrey softly and hugged her. Aubrey sighed and wrapped her arms around Stacie, resting her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes with a small smile.

The elevator stopped and Stacie led her to the stairwell door. "Just one more floor."

Stacie pushed the door to the roof and stepped through, moving to the side to let Aubrey take everything in. A table was set in the middle of the roof, there was a candle on top of it and a dozen more scattered around. Strings of white lights were hung from planters that had been arranged around the table. Aubrey took a few steps forward and Stacie walked up to hug her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. "Do you like it?"

Aubrey nodded. "It's beautiful." Stacie opened her mouth but Aubrey lifted a finger. "Don't say it."

She ran her hands down Stacie's forearms and turned her head to kiss her cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She squeezed her and let her go.

She walked to the table and pulled one of the chairs back, placing a kiss on Aubrey's shoulder when she sat. She grabbed the bottle of white wine chilling in a bucket next to them and poured it into the glasses on the table. She sat down, frowned, got back up and turned on a set of bluetooth speakers sitting a few feet away. Soft classical music started as she came back to the table. She grabbed Aubrey's hand across the table and played with her fingers. "I wanted to ask you something."

Aubrey waited for Stacie to continue. "We haven't really talked about what we are, and the other day this guy was hitting on me and I was going to tell him I had a girlfriend but I didn't know if it would bother you if I refered to you as my girlfriend so I just walked away, but I wanted to tell him I had a girlfriend. So umm, I guess my question is... do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Aubrey got up and sat on Stacie's lap. "You're so adorable." She kissed her, one of her hands moving up to cup her cheek. Stacie wrapped one arm around her waist and held her legs with the other.

She pulled back concerned. "Is that a yes or are you just letting me down easy?"

Aubrey chuckled. "It's a yes."

* * *

Stacie locked the door behind them. "What about the table and everything?"

"I'll get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Stacie shrugged and grabbed Aubrey's hand.

They started walking back to the car. Aubrey bit her lip and looked at Stacie. She stopped walking when they got to the quad. "Stacie, will you take me to your room?"

Stacie turned. "Are you sure?"

Aubrey nodded and got closer. "I have been thinking about getting you out of that dress all night."

Stacie gulped "Oh, right. Yes. Bed, now." Stacie nodded and started walking in the direction of her building.

They got to her door and she fumbled inside her purse for her key for way too long. She finally found it and opened the door, immediately closing it again. "I have to pick up some stuff, I wasn't really planning for this, can you wait out here for a minute?"

Stacie went in and closed the door behind her. Aubrey heard the door across the hall open and a sleepy looking Beca came out. "Oh, you're back, how did it… you're not Stacie." Aubrey shook her head trying not to laugh at Beca's bunny pajamas. "I guess things went well then?"

Aubrey smiled at Beca and nodded. "They did."

Stacie's head popped out. "Ready. Hey, you're here."

Beca smirked. "Yeah, I have to use the bathroom. Bye." She started walking down the hall. "Try to keep it down, please."

Stacie smiled and opened the door for Aubrey to step in. She had thrown some scarves over the lamps to dim the light. Aubrey took charge immediately and pushed her to the bed. Stacie landed with a bounce and sat on the edge. Aubrey stood in the space between her legs and bent down to kiss her. She moved her hand to Stacie's shoulder and pushed the dress to the side slowly. Stacie ran one of her hands up Aubrey's leg and under her dress, running her fingers tracing the edge of her underwear at her hip. Aubrey pushed the other side of Stacie's dress down her arm, letting it pool around her waist. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at Stacie's exposed breasts with a small smile.

"Move back." Stacie scooted back and rested her weight on her elbows. Aubrey pulled the dress down her legs and dropped it next to the bed. She admired the girl on the bed before moving forward to climb on.

"Wait." She looked up at Stacie who motioned to the dress she was wearing. She smirked and pulled it over her head, letting it drop near Stacie's. She was wearing a matching pair of lacy underwear that made Stacie's jaw drop. She climbed on the bed, her hands moving up Stacie's legs and resting on her hips. She ran one of her hands up Stacie's abdomen and in between her breasts and back down again.

"You're so hot." Aubrey kissed her, her hands moving over every single inch of exposed skin making Stacie squirm under her, trying to get closer. Stacie dropped down on the bed, pulling Aubrey with her. She ran her hands up Aubrey's back and found the clasp of her bra, undoing it easily and throwing it aside. Aubrey moved to her neck and kissed her way down to her chest, stopping to nibble and bite Stacie's neck a couple of times. Her hand traveled up her side and her thumb grazed the side of her breast making Stacie moan. Aubrey sat back and moved her hand over Stacie's nipple making her moan again. She looked at her face, her eyes were closed and her brow twitched whenever she moved her hand. Aubrey smiled and leaned down capturing Stacie's nipple in her mouth and running her teeth over it. Stacie arched her back as Aubrey swirled her tongue around before using her teeth again. She moved to the other side and repeated the motion. She continued her path down Stacie's abdomen, stopping to dip her tongue inside Stacie's belly button. She kissed the edge of her underwear, her thumbs rubbing circles on her hips. She hooked her thumbs under it and pulled down slowly. She threw the garment over her head and kneeled in between Stacie's legs. She ran her hands up from her ankles to her knees and lifted Stacie's legs, planting her feet on the bed. She parted Stacie's knees and gasped, licking her lips. She rested her cheek on Stacie's knee and looked at Stacie nervously. Stacie sat up. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Aubrey shook her head. "I want to, I really really want to. I'm just worried I wont be any good."

"I'm so turned on right now that I don't think there's anything you can do to fuck this up."

Aubrey bit her lip and pushed her down on the bed. "Inspiring words, Conrad."

She chuckled and kissed her before getting back to her place between her knees. She kissed down her inner thighs and laid on her stomach. She hooked one arm under Stacie's leg and moved her face as close as she could, using her other hand to push Stacie's thighs apart. She looked up at Stacie who was looking at her with her mouth slightly open. She smirked and sneaked her tongue in tentatively. Stacie moaned and pushed her hips up. Aubrey repeated the motion, this time putting a little more pressure. She held Stacie's hips down, her tongue flicking quickly up and down and then moving sideways a bit slower, focusing on the places that got Stacie to moan louder. She entered Stacie with one finger, curling it inside her and taking it out. "Oh god."

Aubrey added another finger and felt Stacie's hand on the back of her head tugging at her hair. She could tell Stacie was close when her moans turned into pants, her hips moved more erratically, and her muscles started contracting around her fingers. She gave a couple more flicks of her tongue, her fingers curling inside Stacie. Stacie moaned loudly and lifted her back off the bed, her legs curled around Aubrey's body and her hands fisted the sheets underneath. Aubrey removed her fingers and gave her a few lazy laps with her tongue before pulling back and resting her head on Stacie's hip, looking up at her with a satisfied smile. Stacie's eyes were closed, she was panting loudly, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Stacie reached out blindly and pulled Aubrey up. "That was…" Stacie kissed her, tasting herself in Aubrey's mouth and smiling into the kiss. "How did you do that?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I guess I'm just a natural."

"Well aren't I lucky?" Stacie kissed her and flipped them over, her thigh moving in between Aubrey's legs and pushing up. She pinched Aubrey's underwear and tugged. "I think you might be a little bit overdressed for the next part."


	7. Chapter 7

Stacie stretched and turned, pulling Aubrey against her front. She planted kisses on Aubrey's shoulder without opening her eyes. After a few kisses she felt the blonde stirring in her arms.

Aubrey groaned. She turned around in Stacie's arms and buried her face in her neck, kissing it lazily. Stacie grabbed her by the ass and pulled her closer. She slipped her leg in between Aubrey's and moved up her hands, rubbing circles on her lower back. She pushed her leg up making Aubrey gasp and lift her head. They locked eyes and Aubrey nodded, moving forward to capture Stacie's lips. Stacie pressed her leg up again, using her hands to guide Aubrey's hips down onto it. Stacie's leg got too slick to give Aubrey the friction she needed and she whimpered. Stacie moved her hand in between their bodies and moved her leg away, replacing it with her fingers.

Aubrey reached down and parted Stacie's legs, entering her. She moved her fingers out and circled her entrance before plunging them in again. She broke the kiss and moved her head back, using her other hand to sweep Stacie's hair off her forehead to look into her eyes. She could feel herself getting closer. Stacie's movements were getting more erratic, telling her she was close too. Stacie seemed to regain her focus and moved her fingers purposely making Aubrey tumble forward with a strangled moan. Her fingers curled and uncurled inside of Stacie. Aubrey pressed the heel of her palm up making Stacie cry out.

"Fuck, I love you." Stacie panted in her ear as she arched her body against Aubrey's hand. Aubrey could still hear her blood pounding in her ears. Her forehead was resting on the pillow next to Stacie's head, her fingers still buried deep inside the brunette.

She willed her head up and looked at Stacie. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be trying to control her breathing. She extricated her fingers slowly, a small frown crossing Stacie's face. She didn't really look any different, not that Aubrey was expecting her to look different, but she had just told her she loved her for the first time.

Stacie opened her eyes slowly and smiled at her, her beautiful green eyes taking Aubrey's breath away. She smiled back and cupped her cheek. "Morning."

Stacie laughed. "We should totally wake up like that every day. That was amazing."

Aubrey nodded. _Did she not realize she said she loved me?_ Stacie kissed her. "I love" Aubrey held her breath. "That sound you make right before you come."

"Oh?" Stacie was kissing up her neck. She nibbled her earlobe and whispered in a husky voice. "I wanna hear you make that sound over and over again."

Aubrey squeaked and felt heat pooling between her legs again. She could wonder about what Stacie said or didn't say later.

* * *

"Stace?" Stacie kissed Aubrey's neck. She had one hand on the door next to Aubrey's head and the other one on Aubrey's back pulling her close. "Stacie."

"What, babe?" Aubrey's hands were cradling Stacie's head. Stacie scraped her skin with her teeth and then ran her tongue over it.

"Umm" She struggled to remember what she was saying when the hand on her back moved to her front and sneaked under the t-shirt Stacie had lent her. "Stace, maybe we should take this inside."

"Mhm." Stacie mumbled against her neck, her hand moving higher and cupping her breast over her bra. Aubrey threw her head back, not caring when she hit the door with a loud thump. Aubrey grabbed Stacie's face and pulled her up to kiss her, leaning back on the door.

Suddenly, the door opened and they went crashing to the ground, Stacie landing on top of Aubrey. "There you are!" They both looked up guiltily at a fuming Chloe. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up this morning and you weren't here? Did it occur to you to text me when you decided to stay with Stacie? Or this morning?"

Aubrey pushed Stacie off her and stood up. "Chloe, I'm-"

"I had to call Beca and ask her if she'd seen you because both your phones sent me straight to voicemail!"

"You have Beca's number?"

"That's not the point here, Stacie!" She waved her arms and turned to Aubrey "The point is you could have let me know you were alive." She stormed away. Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other in shock, Stacie shrugged at her.

"I'll go see if I can fix this." Aubrey said and kissed Stacie, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Stacie nodded. "Wanna do something later? Oh shit, I told Beca we could do something with you and Chloe." She looked sheepishly at Aubrey. "Call me when you talk the angry redhead down, see if she wants to go out?"

Aubrey chuckled and nodded kissing Stacie again. "Bye."

Aubrey sighed and walked to the living room, sitting down on the couch next to the seething redhead. She laid her head on Chloe's shoulder. "I'm sorry you were worried, Chlo, I should've texted you."

Chloe relaxed a little. "Yes, you should have. I mean, my first thought was that you had stayed Stacie but then I thought what if she didn't? What if she's dead in a ditch somewhere and no one knows?"

Aubrey squeezed Chloe's hand and she rested her cheek on top of Aubrey's head. "So, how was it?"

Aubrey pushed off Chloe's shoulder and looked down blushing. "It was good. It was really good. She asked me to be her girlfriend." Chloe squealed. "And then we went to her room and things happened. And then again this morning. And they might have happened in the hallway if you hadn't opened the door."

"Oh my god! She turned you into a sex maniac!"

"What? No!" Aubrey bit her lip. "She's just really good with her hands and her lips and her tongue and her everything."

Chloe laughed. "She totes did."

Aubrey grabbed a cushion and hit Chloe's shoulder. "Shut up."

Aubrey leaned back on her shoulder and they fell into companionable silence. After a while Aubrey spoke. "Something weird happened though." Chloe raised her eyebrow and looked at her. "This morning we were having sex and she kinda told me she loved me."

"What do you mean kinda?"

Aubrey hid her face in her hands. "Well we were in the middle of it and she said 'fuck, I love you' but I don't know if it was one of those things people say during sex or if she meant it. And she didn't say anything about it after. Do you think she meant it?" She turned to look at Chloe, vulnerability etched on her face.

"Do you want her to have meant it?"

"I don't know! I mean, I don't want her to not mean it. But I don't know if I'm ready to say it back." Chloe looked at her with a maniacal smile. "What?"

"Nothing." Chloe hugged her tightly. "Nothing."

* * *

"Hey, Becs, we're meeting Bree and Chlo at 6!" Stacie pounded on Beca's door. After a couple of seconds the door opened.

"Oh, it's you." Kimmy Jin opened the door and turned away. "Beca went to the bathroom, I think."

She went in and jumped onto Beca's bed. "I'll wait here." She turned to face the other girl and leaned on her elbow. "You know what would be hilarious? If Beca came in and found us making out on her bed." She licked her lips exaggeratedly as Beca walked in the door.

"Your friend is sexually harassing me again, Beca." Kimmy Jin got up to leave.

"Come on, I was kidding!" Stacie yelled at her. "That girl does not know how to take a joke."

Beca laughed and dropped her toiletries on the bed. "Maybe your girlfriend will think it's funny, why don't you ask her?"

"I'm gonna ignore the fact that you're being an asshole and enjoy that you called her my girlfriend." Stacie leaned back on the pillows.

"Changing." Stacie put her hand over her eyes. She thought it was ridiculous that Beca made her close her eyes every time she changed, or that she covered her own, blushing profusely whenever Stacie started to change without announcing it, but it was pointless to argue. "What are we doing, anyway?"

"I think we're getting dinner and then I don't know." Stacie shrugged. "Aubrey probably has a plan."

Beca snorted. "I'm sure your anal girlfriend has the whole evening planned out."

"I'm glaring at you from behind my hand." Stacie flipped her off. "Please be nice, Becs. You can be a little... caustic sometimes."

"I'm always nice!" She put her shirt on. "You can look again."

Stacie dropped her hand and sat up. "Just try, please? She really wants to get to know you."

Beca rolled her eyes and sat on the bed next to Stacie punching her shoulder lightly. "I'll try to keep my sarcastic comments to a minimum. Even if she adds aca before every word she says."

Stacie scrunched up her face and bumped her shoulder before dropping back on the pillows with a sigh. "I think I might love her."

"You think?" Beca smirked at her.

"I'm pretty sure! I've never been in love before." Stacie shrugged. "I just really like being with her, even if we're doing nothing; and I can listen to her talking about a capella for hours even if I don't really have an opinion on it; and I don't really feel that heart skipping, clenching in my stomach I felt at the beginning so much, it's more like a constant warmth that intensifies when I'm with her."

Beca looked away covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry, I just puked a little in my mouth."

Stacie crossed her arms. "I can never have a serious conversation with you about my feelings."

"I'm sorry!" She turned to face Stacie seriously. "You know feelings make me uncomfortable." She poked Stacie's leg. "I'm really happy for you."

* * *

 _Do I love Stacie? I like her a lot. It's too soon to be thinking about forever so let's focus on now. Right now I don't want to be with anyone else, or without her. I love being with her. Is that the same as loving her? I love Chloe, but I guess that's a different kind of love. I don't want to hold Chloe's hand, or kiss her, or have sex with her. I want to do all of that with Stacie. All the time. I feel better when I'm with her, even if I don't necessarily feel bad when I'm not, she just makes good things better and bad things good. We haven't really had any big bad things happen so far though. But do I need to know how she'll make me feel in the bad times to know that I love her now? It felt good when she told me she loved me, but is that just because I want someone to love me or because I love her back? Maybe I can't rationalize this because love really isn't something you think about, love is just a word that describes something too big to be put into words. Maybe love is just wanting to fall asleep in her arms, or knowing that she'll be there to hold my hand when I need it. Maybe it's not caring when she buries her cold feet under my legs when we're watching a movie, or listening to her talk about that horrendous show she likes and actually trying to understand why she's yelling at the TV. Maybe it's the way my heart skips when she smiles and how I'd do anything to make her do it, or all the little things she does to make me smile. Maybe it's feeling like I'm going to burst from all the things I feel for her. Maybe I love her. I love her. I love Stacie._

* * *

Stacie bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for someone to answer the door. Beca rolled her eyes. "Will you chill? It's like you haven't seen her for weeks, not hours."

"It feels like weeks." The door opened and Aubrey immediately felt herself being lifted and pushed against the wall. She wrapped her legs around Stacie's waist and responded to the kiss, holding herself upright with her hands on Stacie's shoulders. Beca stood awkwardly outside the apartment looking at her feet.

"Hey." Beca looked up and blushed. Chloe rolled her eyes at Stacie and Aubrey. "Do you wanna come in? That might be a while."

"Umm sure." Beca sidestepped Aubrey's knees and walked into the livingroom.

Stacie kissed down Aubrey's neck. "Hi, baby."

Aubrey moaned. "Hi." She pulled Stacie back up and kissed her. "I need to talk to you."

"Guys! I'm hungry!" Chloe yelled from the livingroom.

Aubrey dropped her feet from around Stacie without breaking the kiss and pushed away from the wall. "We need to stop this."

"You said you needed to talk." Aubrey kissed her again and then pulled back.

"It can wait." Stacie searched her eyes to get an idea of what Aubrey wanted to tell her but was satisfied when the blonde smiled at her warmly. She gave her a quick peck and grabbed her hand to walk into the livingroom. "Hi, Beca, sorry about that. It was Stacie's fault."

Stacie sat down on the couch and pulled Aubrey sideways onto her lap. "I didn't hear you complaining." Stacie ran her hand up Aubrey's leg.

"Are they always like this?"

Chloe laughed and nodded. "They're usually not this bad though. I guess it's the sex."

Stacie was whispering something in Aubrey's ear making her blush. Beca shook her head. "I don't know how you stand being around them so much."

Chloe shrugged. "They're cute. And Aubrey's never been happier so I just try to ignore the inappropriate touching as much as I can."

Beca looked at them again. Stacie laughed and kissed Aubrey's cheek, her thumb rubbing small circles on the side of her leg. "Yeah, Stacie does seem happier when she's with her."

Aubrey seemed to step out of her Stacie haze for a second. "So where do you guys want to go for dinner?"

"We can go to that Italian place around the block." Chloe suggested.

"Oh yeah, that's good. And Beca hasn't been there."

Chloe turned on the couch and grabbed Beca's hands. "Oh my god, we have to go, you'll love it."

"Okay…"

Chloe squealed and gave her a quick hug. "I'll go get my purse."

Beca sat on the couch too stunned to move. Stacie was looking at her trying not to laugh and Aubrey smirked at her.

"Let's go!" Chloe yelled from the door. Beca stood up and followed her.

Aubrey tried to get off Stacie's lap but Stacie wouldn't let go of her. She looked at Aubrey and the blonde thought she saw something she hadn't seen before cross her eyes. She cupped Stacie's cheek and ran her thumb over her lower lip. "What is it?"

Stacie kissed Aubrey's thumb and smiled. "Nothing, you're just too beautiful."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Let's pretend, just for this story and because I kinda got lost in all the fluff to remember anything Bella related, that auditions happen 2-3 months after the activities fair, okay? Cool.**

* * *

Stacie hugged Aubrey from behind as she locked her apartment door. "Can't we send them to dinner without us?"

Aubrey chuckled and rubbed the back of Stacie's head. "I think that would be rude considering you were the one who suggested it."

Stacie groaned and dropped her head on her shoulder. "I know but I want to stay here and kiss you."

"Just kiss me?"

Stacie ran her hands across Aubrey's stomach and grabbed her hips pulling her closer. "Maybe some other things too. You still need to introduce me to your bed."

Aubrey turned around and kissed Stacie's nose. "Later. Come on, they're waiting."

They arrived at the restaurant and got seated in a booth. Chloe and Aubrey got in first, Stacie sat next to Aubrey, leaving Beca to sit next to Chloe. Stacie scooted close to Aubrey and snaked her arm behind her back, nuzzling her cheek. "Hi."

"Hi." Aubrey turned and smiled. They looked at each other drowning out everything else. Stacie took her hand and started rubbing circles on the back. She pressed a lingering kiss on Aubrey's lips.

"I... " Aubrey held her breath. Stacie bit her lip and turned away. "I love these breadsticks, have you tried them, Becs?"

Beca was holding a half eaten breadstick in her hand and was chewing. She waved the breadstick and nodded. "Yeah, they're good."

Aubrey shook her head and turned to face Beca and Chloe. "So, Beca, Stacie told me you want to be a music producer. That's interesting."

Beca smiled genuinely at Aubrey for the first time. "Yeah, I love music."

"Beca makes awesome mixes too." Stacie chimed in smiling.

"Well I don't know if they're awesome, I mean, they're decent." Beca ran her fingers through her hair and looked down.

"They're really good, she even does the vocals for some of the tracks."

Chloe jumped up at this and grabbed her hands turning her to face her. "You can sing? You have to audition for the Bellas." She gave her her best pouting puppy look. "Please, Beca."

Stacie chuckled knowing Beca couldn't say no to that face and Aubrey elbowed her. Stacie pouted at her and Aubrey kissed her before looking back at Beca and Chloe.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I guess, I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do."

Chloe squealed and hugged her for a second and then turned to high five Stacie. Beca blushed and ducked her head, trying to cover most of her face with her hair.

"Beca could help you with the sets, babe. We could perform one of her mixes."

"Oh that would be cool, Bree!" Chloe nodded.

Aubrey tilted her head and looked at Stacie's smiling face. "Yeah, I mean, we can talk about it once you get in. You both still need to audition first."

Stacie buried her face in Aubrey's neck and kissed it. "I thought that, since my girlfriend was the captain, I could maybe skip the audition."

Stacie started running her tongue in little circles on Aubrey's neck. Aubrey chuckled. "Baby, I love you but no one can get into the Bellas without auditioning." Stacie's tongue stilled on her neck and Chloe and Beca gaped at them. Stacie pulled away and looked at Aubrey. "If you don't get in you can be my aca-cheerleader."

Aubrey noticed Stacie staring at her. "Stace, I'm kidding. I've heard you sing, you'll get in."

"I don't think that's she cares about right now." Beca muttered and Chloe glared at her. "What?"

"We need to go to the bathroom now." Chloe pushed Beca out of the booth and away from the table.

Aubrey looked at them with a quirked eyebrow and then turned to Stacie. "Stacie, what-"

"You love me?" Stacie looked at her hopefully.

Aubrey frowned for a second and gasped. She had been thinking so much about it that it just slipped out. "Bree?" Stacie took her hand.

Aubrey looked down at their hands and nodded. "I've been thinking about it since you said it this morning."

"I what?" Stacie yelled.

Aubrey's face fell. "Oh, you don't remember. Of course." She tried to hold back the tears she felt forming in her eyes. She swallowed the knot in her throat. "This morning, when we woke up and had sex. You said you loved me."

"Ohhhh... my limbic system takes over during sex and I say things..." Aubrey nodded and sniffed softly. Stacie realized what she had done and cupped Aubrey's cheeks lifting her face. "No, no, no, no, no, baby. I don't remember saying it but that doesn't mean I don't feel it."

She wiped a tear with her thumb. "Shit I'm doing this all wrong." She took a deep breath and looked into Aubrey's eyes. "I love you."

Aubrey's heart felt like it was trying to jump out of her chest. "I love you too."

Stacie smiled. "You do?" Aubrey nodded. Stacie kissed her and pulled back still smiling. "I love you."

* * *

"Do you think they're done?" Beca stood against the wall next to the bathroom.

Chloe peeked around the corner. "They're making out now, I think we can go back."

"Wait." Beca grabbed Chloe's wrist and dropped it immediately. "Do you wanna go out sometime? Without mushy and gropy?"

"I'd like that." Chloe smiled. They stood there looking at each other smiling until someone bumped into Beca on their way to the bathroom.

"We should..." Chloe motioned towards the table.

"Right."

* * *

Stacie's hands were buried in Aubrey's hair as they kissed. They hadn't parted except to exchange whispered I love yous. Aubrey was clenching the sides of Stacie's shirt, she knew that if she touched her she wouldn't be able to control herself and they were in a very public place. She knew that, if it was up to Stacie, they would be having sex in the bathroom by now so she felt that someone had to have some semblance of self restraint in this relationship. As much as she was controlling herself, this much kissing and touching in public would've made her incredibly uncomfortable in the past, but her need for Stacie won out over her modesty.

Chloe cleared her throat and got back into her seat. Aubrey pulled on Stacie's shirt to pull her away making the brunette whimper. She took a moment to catch her breath before turning to face the other side of the table. "Do you guys wanna share dessert?"

Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Get ice cream so I can watch you eat it."

"Gross." Beca scrunched up her nose. Stacie turned and stuck out her tongue at her.

"We can get some to go and I could lick if off you." Stacie said making Aubrey blush.

"Dude! You do know other people can hear you, right?"

"You could join us if you want." Stacie winked at her.

"Aubrey, tell her something." Beca whined.

"Stace, don't be rude, if you're inviting Beca you have to ask Chloe too." Chloe couldn't control herself anymore and burst out laughing.

Beca blushed furiously and hid her face in her hands. "I hate all of you."

* * *

They stopped in front of Chloe and Aubrey's building. "I'll just drop Beca off back at the dorm and come back." She kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you." Aubrey punctuated each word with a kiss, biting Stacie's lower lip on the last one.

Beca groaned when she heard Stacie moan. "I can just walk back, it's not that late."

Aubrey pushed her back. "No, she'll go. I have to get some stuff ready and you should get clothes for tomorrow."

"Okay" She pecked her lips quickly. "I love you."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, this is ridiculous, you'll be right back. Let's go." She grabbed Stacie's wrist and started dragging her to the car. "Bye, Chlo!"

"See you at auditions!"

Aubrey looped her arm with Chloe's leaning into her and making her stumble. "Okay, let's go upstairs." She pulled her but she was still looking in the direction Stacie had left. "Come on, regain your solid form."

* * *

Beca jumped out of the car as soon as Stacie stopped and kissed the ground. "Those were the most terrifying five minutes of my entire life. I'm never getting in a car with you when you're in your Aubrey love bubble again."

Stacie smiled at her. "So, never?"

Beca grumbled. "Hopefully you'll go back to being a normal human being soon."

Stacie ran and grabbed Beca's arm. "I hope not, I love feeling like this."

Beca looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She rolled her eyes to cover it and pulled Stacie along. "I'm telling Chloe we're not double dating again until you can manage a whole meal without being all over eachother."

"So you're just single dating her then?" Stacie laughed.

"Well… I might've asked her out when we left you."

Stacie shook her arm. "You little sneak!" Beca struggled to keep her balance. "See, Barden isn't so bad. You've got me, now you're going to start dating Chloe, we're going to be Bellas… It's going to be aca-awesome."

Beca groaned. "Oh god, not you too."

* * *

Aubrey heard the front door close and jumped on her bed. She had texted Stacie to let herself in and go to her room, she just hoped she remembered to lock the door behind her. She changed positions a couple of times, feeling completely ridiculous in her outfit, but knowing Stacie would appreciate it. She finally settled on her side with her head propped up by her hand. She saw the door open and Stacie's eyes widen in surprise. She noticed Stacie's eyes raking up her body hungrily, from her stockings, that went up to mid thigh, to the garters that passed over black underwear and fastened to the bottom of a tight, black corset.

Stacie's mouth went dry and her mind completely shut down as she walked to the bed slowly. She stopped next to Aubrey's legs and ran her hand up the side climbing on the bed. She stopped at the clasp at the edge of the stocking and bit her lip. She hooked her finger under the sling and tugged, running her finger up to the corset, her knuckle grazing her thigh and her underwear on the way up. She ran her hand up her ribs and traced the top edge of the corset. Her finger stopped at the zipper slider between her breasts, tugging it without pulling it down. She looked up at Aubrey, her lip still firmly clasped between her teeth. Aubrey smiled seductively. "Do you like it?"

Stacie nodded. "I really want to take it off you but I also want you to be wearing it forever."

Aubrey chuckled and swatted Stacie's hand. "Well, I don't know about forever but I think it can stay on a little while longer." She got off the bed and Stacie looked up confused. "But you need to lose some of your clothes first."

Stacie nodded and moved her hands to the edge of her shirt but Aubrey stopped her. "I want to do it."

Stacie sat up on the edge of the bed and raised her arms. Aubrey reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. She ran her hands down Stacie's arms and leaned down to kiss her. She moved her hands lower and pulled Stacie up by the belt loops on her shorts. Stacie stood up without breaking the kiss and Aubrey unbuttoned and unzipped her, letting her shorts fall to her ankles. Stacie kicked them away.

She sat back down on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist. She looked up at her and smiled. Aubrey pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stacie turned her head and kissed her abdomen, moving down to nuzzle the exposed skin between the corset and her underwear. Stacie smiled against her skin and started unclasping the slings from the stockings.

"I thought you were leaving it on."

"I am, I just need this off." She finished unclasping the slings and hooked her fingers inside the elastic of her underwear, pulling it down and over the stockings. Aubrey stepped out of it while Stacie reattached the garter to the stockings.

Aubrey pushed Stacie on her back and straddled her hips. Stacie's hands immediately moved to her thighs, her fingers tracing the edge of the stockings. She could feel Aubrey's wetness on her stomach. Stacie reached down to stroke her lightly, her fingers barely grazing her. Aubrey ran her hands up her body, cupping her own breasts, one hand traveled up to her hair as she ground down on Stacie's hand trying to increase the pressure of her touch. Stacie stroked harder for a few seconds but returned to her former pace making Aubrey whimper frustratedly. "Stacie, please…"

Stacie entered her with two fingers, the heel of her hand hitting Aubrey on her way down. Aubrey bounced on Stacie's hand a couple of times and then lowered her upper body, holding herself up with her hands on either side of Stacie's head. She moved her hips rhythmically in time with Stacie's hand. Stacie's other hand was on her hip holding her steady. Aubrey's arms started to shake and Stacie moved the hand on her hip up to her back to pull her closer. Aubrey collapsed on top of Stacie, her breath catching in her throat as she felt Stacie angle her hand just right. Stacie noticed the change in Aubrey's breathing and repeated the motion on her next stroke. Aubrey bit down on Stacie's shoulder to muffle the high pitched moan that escaped her throat. She trembled as Stacie slid her fingers out, her hands moving up to rub her back.

Stacie rolled them over, laying Aubrey on her back, and started undoing the clasps and pulling down the stockings. She followed her hands with her lips, kissing down the inside of Aubrey's leg to her ankle. She did the same on the other leg and crawled back up Aubrey's body. She unzipped the corset and opened it without taking it off. She kissed down the side of Aubrey's neck and across her chest.

"Baby, I'm going to need a minute to recover from that." Stacie nodded against her skin and caught Aubrey's nipple in her teeth, flicking it with her tongue. Aubrey moaned and her hips lifted off the bed despite her earlier protests. Stacie smiled and flicked her tongue again. She kissed her way down to Aubrey's abdomen. She adjusted her position between Aubrey's legs and leaned on her elbow.

She looked up at Aubrey with a mischievous smile and ran her index finger along the top of her inner thigh. "Do you still need a minute or…?"

"Stacie, I swear to god, if you don't start fucking me right now I will start doing it myself."

Stacie's jaw dropped. "As much as I want to see that…" She moved her face forward and gave Aubrey one long stroke with her tongue. Hey hips lifted again in an attempt to get closer to Stacie. Meanwhile, Stacie's tongue moved in lazy circles, building Aubrey up slowly. Aubrey liked slow but soon she needed more so she pulled lightly on Stacie's hair. Stacie got the message and started focusing her movements, flicking her tongue quickly. Aubrey buried her hand deeper in Stacie's hair. Stacie grabbed Aubrey's leg and lifted it over her shoulder, holding down her hip with her hand. Aubrey let go of Stacie's hair and grabbed a pillow, pressing it to her face to drown out the sounds she was making. Stacie thrust two of her fingers inside her, sending her tumbling down the edge. She felt Aubrey's muscles contracting around her fingers and she went back to slow, long strokes of her tongue while Aubrey came down. After a while she felt Aubrey pulling her hair again. She moved up her body and lay beside her, tracing random patterns on her stomach while she waited for Aubrey to open her eyes. "I… I"

Stacie smiled and kissed her softly. "I know, I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Stacie ran into Beca's room and jumped onto her bed. "Beca, let's go, we're late." She hadn't seen Aubrey since the night before, she'd sent her home claiming they both needed to be rested for their first rehearsal the next day. Stacie hoped that wouldn't be a common thing now because rehearsals were every day.

"Dude, knock much?" Beca rolled her eyes at her.

Stacie ignored her and started shaking her chair. "Beca, come on! I told Bree I'd be there early."

"Why did I let you talk me into joining this thing? You never said anything about two hour long rehearsals every single day."

Stacie snorted. "I did not talk you into anything, Chloe asked and you immediately said yes."

Beca stood up and grabbed her bag mumbling as she walked out of the room. Stacie smiled at how awkward Beca was about Chloe. They hadn't even been on their date yet. She followed her out and they made their way to the gym. "What are we even going to do for two hours?"

Stacie shrugged. "I'm just going to look at the beautiful blonde in the front."

"Gross"

"Like you're not gonna be staring at Chloe the whole time." Stacie stuck out her tongue at her.

"I, unlike you, Miss Conrad, have some self control."

Stacie smirked. "Maybe you should loosen up a little and ask her out for real after rehearsal."

"Maybe."

They walked into the gym. Aubrey and Chloe were the only ones there. Chloe was stretching next to Aubrey and Beca's jaw dropped. "Oh yes, I can see your self control."

Stacie dropped her bag and ran. She grabbed Aubrey from behind, lifting her and spinning her around. Aubrey yelped and flailed her legs laughing. "Stacie! Put me down!"

Stacie let her down and Aubrey turned, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her briefly. "Hey, baby."

"Hey." Stacie smiled. She could feel her heart racing. She kissed her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Aubrey started playing with the hairs on the back of Stacie's neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Huh, guess Stacie is the cure for stick-in-the-butt syndrome." Beca said.

Chloe elbowed her. "Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about."

They heard a low whistle behind them. "Is that the welcoming ritual? Because I'm so in." They turned and saw CR nodding. Beca laughed as Chloe tried to think of an answer.

The rest of the girls started arriving and Chloe walked up to Aubrey and Stacie and cleared her throat. They continued making out. "Guys…" No response. "Guys!"

They stopped kissing and Aubrey turned to look at Chloe, her arms still around Stacie's neck. "Yes, Chloe?"

"I think we can start rehearsal now." Chloe motioned with her head at the group of girls behind her staring at them.

"Oh, great!" Aubrey smiled. She dropped her arms and wiggled out of Stacie's, taking her hand and walking her to the chairs. "Okay! Sopranos in the front, altos in the back."

Aubrey moved to the front and waited for all the girls to take their seats. "As you can see, Kori is no longer with us. She got treble boned." Stacie's hand shot up. "Yes, Stacie?"

"There isn't a rule against sleeping with Bellas, right?" Stacie asked seriously.

Aubrey blushed. "No, Stacie, there isn't. Ha-" Stacie's hand shot up again. "Yes?"

"What are you doing after rehearsal?" Aubrey's blush intensified. The rest of the girls chuckled and Aubrey could tell this wasn't going to help her assert her authority. She knew Stacie was just being flirty as usual and she loved it, just not now.

"Stacie, can I talk to you in private for a sec?" Aubrey smiled stiffly and motioned to the back of the room.

"Get it girl!" CR yelled as the rest of the girls made various sounds of approval. Stacie winked at them and followed Aubrey. She could sense Aubrey's tension. She bit her lip and got close to Aubrey.

Aubrey stopped when she was out of earshot and held Stacie back by her shoulders. "Baby, you know I love you very much, but I'm this team's captain and you saying things like that isn't going to make them respect me."

"I'm sorry, Bree, I didn't-"

Aubrey lifted her hand stopping her. "I know, Stace, it's okay. I just think we need to set some ground rules for Bellas events."

Stacie nodded. "Okay, so no sexual comments."

"Yes." Aubrey started counting things off with her fingers. "No inappropriate touching, no kissing, no pet names…"

"No fun." Stacie pouted.

Aubrey chuckled. "You can do all of those things before and after rehearsal." She looked back at the group of girls, they were focused on something Chloe was saying. Aubrey took Stacie's hand and stepped closer.

Stacie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Aubrey pecked her lips. "I love you."

* * *

"Alright, Chloe and I will be working with you individually so if you can split into two groups, one with Chloe and one with me." The girls started to walk to different sides of the room. Aubrey looked confused when Stacie walked towards Chloe. "Stacie, what are you doing?"

"Umm, splitting up… I thought you said we should do that."

"Yes, but why are you going with Chloe?" Aubrey tried not to sound whiney but she all but stomped her foot. "Switch with someone."

Stacie skipped over to Aubrey's side of the room with a smile. "Now, let's start with vocal warm ups. So, Stace, come with me. You'll go first."

Stacie walked over to the piano with Aubrey. "Okay, now stand straight, relax your shoulders, and do what I do." Aubrey pursed her lips and started rolling her tongue. Stacie imitated her. After a couple of times Aubrey stopped and nodded at Stacie to continue. "Good, baby, feel it in your stomach, not your shoulders." She placed a hand on Stacie's back between her shoulderblades and poked her abs with two fingers before moving her hand up to Stacie's chest. "Great." She moved the hand on her chest up to her jaw and held it. "Relax your neck, babe." She moved her thumb up and down her jaw.

Stacie couldn't take it anymore and stopped. "Bree, you're breaking like half of your rules right now and I'm about to break the other half if you don't stop."

Aubrey quickly dropped her hands. "Sorry."

* * *

"Come on girls, faster!"

Beca groaned and caught up to Stacie. "I hate your girlfriend!"

Stacie whimpered softly as she went up the bleachers for the umpteenth time. "If I didn't love her already, I'd hate her too."

They stopped to catch their breath when they reached the top earning a yell from Aubrey. "Do something!" Beca's legs felt like jelly and she was sure she looked like a tomato.

"I can't! There are rules!" Beca quirked her eyebrow at her. "I'm not her girlfriend during rehearsal."

"Please, Stace, I'm dying." Beca whined. They made their way down the bleachers.

"Fine, I'll try." She jogged over to where Aubrey was.

"What are you doing? Get back in line." Aubrey said without looking at her.

"Babe," Stacie whispered mostly because she still hadn't caught her breath. "it's too much, we need to stop."

Aubrey looked at her and her expression softened for a second. "You only have five minutes left, you can do it."

"But if I keep running I'm going to be too tired for sex later."

Aubrey pursed her lips. "Alright, stop!" Stacie smirked. "Five minute break and then we start working on choreography."

Aubrey smiled at her and walked away. Stacie sat on the floor to rest. Beca came stumbling at her and dropped on her back next to her. "I love you. You're the best. I'd hug you but I don't think I can move."

Aubrey came back and handed her a towel and a glass of water. She dropped another towel on Beca's face. "Ow, thanks."

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Aubrey walked around the room looking at the girls. They were mostly flailing around but it was their first day, she hoped they'd get better. Beca was particularly bad, but she couldn't tell if it was on purpose. She smirked. "Chloe, can you help Beca? She seems to need more personal attention."

"Sure, Bree." Chloe stepped behind Beca and grabbed her arms.

Beca blushed. "I don't need this, I've got it."

Chloe moved her arms and pressed herself closer to Beca's back. "Well, Aubrey thinks you need my help so let me help you." She whispered in Beca's ear.

Beca whimpered and closed her eyes.

Aubrey was walking by Stacie who slapped her arm playfully. "That was mean."

"She was doing it wrong on purpose and you know it." She looked at her watch. It had been way more than two hours and she could tell they weren't going to get any better today. "Alright, I'm calling it."

All the girls sighed in relief and went over to pick out their schedules from Aubrey. Chloe was still standing behind Beca moving her arms. "Umm, Chlo, I think you can let go now."

"Oh, right. Sorry." She dropped her arms and moved back.

Beca started to walk away but saw Stacie on the other side of the room motioning at Chloe in a very obvious way. She sighed and turned. "Hey, Chloe, do you want to maybe go out later? For dinner or something?"

"Sure! Do you want to meet around here or…?"

"I can pick you up at your place. Is six okay?"

"It's perfect." She walked to get her things. "See you later!"

Beca waved with a dopey grin on her face. Stacie bumped her shoulder. "You going out tonight?"

Beca nodded. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Absolutely not." Stacie laughed. She walked up to Aubrey who was putting her sheet music in a binder and hugged her from behind. "Ready to go, babe? I could really use a shower right now."

Aubrey hummed. "That sounds like a great idea." She turned her head and kissed Stacie. After a while she pulled back panting. "It was really hard not to do that the whole time we were rehearsing."

"Next time we should do our own cardio while the rest of the girls run." Stacie smiled seductively.

Aubrey swatted the arm around her waist. "You're incorrigible."

"It's not my fault I have such a hot girlfriend." Stacie said, squeezing Aubrey and nibbling on her neck.

Beca cleared her throat loudly behind them. Stacie pulled Aubrey around so they could face Beca without letting go. "What up, Becs?"

Beca scratched the back of her head. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with, you know, getting ready for that thing I have later."

Stacie smiled. "Of course not, let's go!"

She kissed Aubrey's cheek loudly and let her go. Aubrey frowned and tugged on her shirt. "Wait, what about our shower?"

"I'll make it up to you later." Stacie kissed her, pulling her lower lip with her teeth. "I love you."

* * *

"What's wrong with this shirt?" Beca yelled. She'd changed her outfit five times already and she was starting to regret asking Stacie for her help.

"Nothing's wrong with it, I just don't think it's something you wear on a first date." Stacie said from her position on Beca's bed.

"Slutty girl's right." Kimmy Jin said from the other side of the room.

"See, even your boring ass roommate agrees." Kimmy Jin rolled her eyes and turned back to her laptop.

Beca groaned and went back into her closet, throwing the shirt out angrily. "I thought people were supposed to like me for me and all that shit."

"They are, but no one's gonna want to get to know you enough to like you if you wear that shirt." She turned the page on the book she was reading.

A few seconds later Beca came out wearing a plain black shirt and Stacie smiled. "That's better!"

Beca glared at her. "I think I wore this to a funeral."

Stacie laughed and got up. "It just needs a little fixing." Stacie opened the top two buttons. "We need to go buy you proper bras." She pushed Beca's boobs together.

"Dude, what the fuck!" Beca jumped away and swatted her hands.

"I'm just fixing up your goodies, chill." Stacie put her hands up and walked away. "They're nice, Becs, you should take them out more often."

Beca blushed and cross her arms across her chest. "Yeah, whatever."

"Now, do you think you could maybe tone down the eyeliner for today?"

"What? I don't wear that much eyeliner." Stacie quirked her eyebrow at her. "I don't know why I asked for your help!"

Stacie grinned. "Because you love me."

* * *

Chloe opened the door with a big smile that fell when she saw it was Stacie. "Sorry to disappoint, Chlo, shorty's right behind me." She leaned in and stage whispered. "Her short legs make her slower."

"I heard that!" Beca came around the corner. "I would've moved faster if your evil girlfriend hadn't made us run up the bleachers a million times."

Aubrey appeared behind Chloe. "Are you talking about me, Beca?"

"I hope so, babe, otherwise I'd have another evil girlfriend." Stacie skipped forward and kissed Aubrey. She pushed her away from the door. "Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She winked and pulled Aubrey down the hall.

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing on that list." Beca mumbled. Chloe smiled at her and Beca blushed. "Shall we?"

Chloe nodded and took Beca's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Stacie had Aubrey pinned to the back of the couch. She heard the door close and broke the kiss. "They're gone." She took her shirt off and started kissing Aubrey again.

Aubrey chuckled and pushed her shoulders. "Stacie, wait."

"Why?" Stacie looked at her confused and started peppering kisses down her neck. Aubrey was really struggling to find a reason with a shirtless Stacie biting her neck. Her hands moved over Stacie's bare waist, her fingers brushing the bottom of her bra.

Stacie's fingers traveled down her side and along the waist of her skirt. She sneaked them under her shirt and started tracing circles on her abdomen, moving lower each time. "Stace." She moaned when Stacie sucked on her pulse point. She knew that was going to leave a mark but she didn't care. She moved her hands to Stacie's head, scratching her scalp. "Baby, I'm making dinner."

"I want dessert first." She pulled Aubrey closer and pushed her thigh between her legs.

"Oh god. Stacie, there's food in the oven, I need to go check on it." Aubrey was about to forget about it and let the whole kitchen burn down when Stacie stopped and took a step back

Aubrey went into the kitchen before she changed her mind. She looked in the oven, the chicken looked good but it still had some time to go. She open the fridge door to take out the vegetables for the salad, letting the cold air hit her face. She had never felt this need for anyone before. Stacie could turn her into a puddle with just one look and it both terrified and thrilled her. She took everything out and was starting to chop some carrots when she heard the door swing open. Stacie's arms snaked around her waist. "I needed a minute to collect myself, and my shirt." Aubrey chuckled. "Need any help?"

"Nope, the chicken's almost done. I'm just making a salad."

Stacie stole a cherry tomato and hopped on the counter on the other side of the kitchen. "Want me to set the table?"

"Already did it."

Stacie pouted. "You didn't leave anything for me to do?"

Aubrey smiled at her. "You can help me clean up after we're done."

Stacie smiled back. "Okay." She took out her phone and started swinging her legs. "Beca and Chloe went to that new Hibachi place on Park."

"Chloe's gonna love that." Stacie hummed. "Are you texting her right now? Tell her to put her phone away."

"Chloe went to the bathroom."

Aubrey's phone buzzed on the counter next to her and she wiped down her hands to read her text. She chuckled. "What?"

"Chloe says to not let you talk me into kitchen sex. And that if it's too late to sanitize everything." She put the phone down and finished throwing everything into the salad bowl.

Aubrey took the bowl to the table. She walked in front of Stacie on her way back who pulled her in and wrapped her legs around her. "I think Chloe has the right idea."

"Oh, you do?" Stacie nodded and leaned down to kiss her. Aubrey placed her hands on Stacie's thighs and moved them up under her skirt, her fingers moving tantalizingly close to her center. Stacie moaned against Aubrey's mouth at the same time as the oven timer went off making Aubrey pull away. "Dinner's ready."


	10. Chapter 10

Stacie looked at Aubrey and smiled. Her right hand was in Aubrey's left, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of it. "Thanks for dinner, baby, it was delicious."

Aubrey blushed. "It's just something I found online."

"Well it was perfect." She stood up and kissed her. "I'll clean up."

Stacie grabbed their plates and took them to the kitchen, rinsing them and placing them in the dishwasher. Aubrey came in with their wine glasses and put them in the sink. "I was going to get those."

"You didn't finish yours."

Stacie shrugged. "Wine makes me sleepy and I wanted to be fully alert for the next part."

Aubrey frowned. "What next part."

"This." Stacie kissed her and lifted her onto the counter. Aubrey's hands framed Stacie's face, pushing back her hair. Stacie's hands moved down her calves and started undoing the straps on her shoes. After a few failed attempts, she broke the kiss to look at what she was doing. "Why are you even wearing shoes? We didn't go out."

Aubrey shrugged. "My feet get cold and I can't wear socks with this outfit."

Stacie finally managed to get the strap off and the shoe clattered loudly on the floor. She got the other shoe off more easily and she kicked both shoes to the side. She went back to kissing Aubrey, her hands resting on her hips. Aubrey wrapped her legs around Stacie and pulled her closer. Stacie pulled Aubrey's shirt over her head and kissed her collarbone, nibbling softly. Aubrey moaned and pulled Stacie up to her lips. Stacie's hands moved up Aubrey's legs, her thumbs running up her inner thighs. When she got to the top, she brushed one of her thumbs over the front of her underwear making Aubrey's breath catch in her throat with a tiny moan. Stacie moved her thumb up and down, barely grazing the fabric, her palm splayed on her thigh. Aubrey broke their kiss panting. "Stacie, no one likes a tease."

Stacie smiled and moved her underwear aside, entering her. "I just wanted to make sure you were ready."

Aubrey threw her head back and exhaled loudly, her hands gripping the edge of the counter making her knuckles turn white. Stacie kissed down Aubrey's exposed neck while she moved her fingers in and out of her, her thumb stroking her expertly. When she felt Aubrey getting close she stopped. Aubrey's eyes shot open and looked at Stacie with a frown. Stacie grinned at her as she removed her hand and moved back, placing her hands on her thighs again. "Stacie, what the-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence. Stacie winked at her and leaned down to put one of her legs on her shoulders, hooking her arm around it. She moved closer and kissed her over her underwear. She used her hand to push it aside again and moved her tongue slowly up and down. When she was sure Aubrey had gotten used to the rhythm, she sped up and gave shorter flicks. Aubrey's hips shot up from the counter and Stacie had to let her leg go to push her down. One of Aubrey's hands moved from the counter to Stacie's head, trying to anchor herself down. Stacie changed the pattern of her strokes again, moving her tongue unpredictably and making Aubrey's moans increase in volume and frequency. Finally, Stacie felt Aubrey's hand grip her shoulder and heard her cry out her name. She slowed her tongue down until she felt Aubrey's muscles relax, the hand on her shoulder hanging limply.

Stacie looked up at Aubrey. She was panting with her eyes closed, her head resting on the cabinet behind her and her mouth hanging open. Stacie grabbed her waist and pecked her lips. "That was…" Aubrey said softly.

"Dessert." Stacie smirked.

They heard the front door open and Chloe moving down the hall. Aubrey held her breath and hoped she wouldn't go into the kitchen. She heard Chloe's footsteps moving away toward her room and she exhaled. She smiled at Stacie and kissed her, plunging her tongue into her mouth and licking her lips as she pulled back. "Let's go to my room, I want more dessert."

…...

"Where have you been?" Beca yelled at Stacie as soon as she saw her coming down the hall.

"Class? You know that's what we're here for, right? Getting an education and all that? It's not for the hot seniors." Stacie opened her door and held it for Beca. "What seems to be the emergency, little padawan?"

"Nerd. You didn't come back before class!"

Stacie sat on her bed and stared at Beca confused. "I went straight from Aubrey's. Why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not, I just wanted to tell you about my date." Beca crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah! How was it? You should keep Chloe out later next time. We were umm... having dessert in the kitchen when she came back. She didn't see us but Aubrey made me go to her room after that."

Beca grimaced. "You really need to learn when to stop talking."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "So, how was it?"

Beca smiled and sat next to Stacie. "It was great. Chloe is awesome. She's a bit perky but she's awesome."

Stacie grinned. "Did you kiss her?" Beca blushed and shook her head. "I have a feeling she'll make a move soon enough."

She bumped Beca's shoulder and Beca bumped her back. "We're going out again this weekend."

"Oh you can bring her to the park with Bree and me! We're helping out at the animal shelter's adoption event."

Beca chuckled. "I don't know if letting Chloe loose among a bunch of cute animals is safe. She might explode."

Stacie laughed. "She might." She looked at her watch and groaned. "We should leave for rehearsal."

"Ugh I'm not doing cardio two days in a row." Beca got up and went into Stacie's closet. "Wear this." She threw a shirt at Stacie. "Aubrey will be too distracted to make us run laps."

...

Aubrey was talking to Chloe about arrangements when Chloe spotted something over Aubrey's shoulder that made her mouth dropped open. "Chloe? Are you even listening to me?" She crossed her arms and turned to look at whatever was distracting Chloe and gasped. Stacie was standing in front of Beca in the tightest, cutoff shirt that went down just below her breasts. Stacie reached up to retie her ponytail and Aubrey saw her ab muscles rippling. Her breasts pressed together, the ample cleavage on the shirt leaving little to the imagination. She dropped her arms and looked at Aubrey and winked. Aubrey felt her body temperature rising. Her breathing got shallow and the only thing she could focus on was the hot, tall brunette walking her way. Stacie stopped a couple of feet in front of Aubrey and bit her lip. "Hey."

Aubrey tried to focus on her face but her eyes kept moving down to Stacie's torso. "H-hi."

Stacie moved closer and wrapped her arms around Aubrey. "Hi."

Aubrey placed her hands on Stacie's shoulders blocking the view from the rest of her body. She took a couple deep breaths. "What are you wearing, babe?"

"Just something I found in my closet. Don't you like it?" Stacie moved back a bit so Aubrey could look at her again.

Aubrey looked down, and swallowed hard. "I-I like it." She moved closer to Stacie to block her body again. "I just don't know if it's appropriate for rehearsal."

Stacie jumped back. "Why not? I can do everything in this shirt." She spread her legs slightly and touched her toes with her hands. She looked up at Aubrey, her cleavage right in front of her. Aubrey wiped her forehead and breathed deep.

"I just think other people might be distracted."

Stacie stood up. "Well I'd have to go back to my room and change but if you think I really need to do it." She shrugged.

"I have an extra shirt." Aubrey walked to her bag and threw a shirt at stacie.

Stacie pulled her shirt off. "Stacie!"

She put Aubrey's shirt on. "What? You told me to change!"

"Not in front of everyone!"

Stacie looked around. They'd gotten there early so Beca, Chloe and them were the only people there. "Beca's seen me change and Chloe…" Chloe was still gaping at her. "Chloe will recover in time."

Beca raised her hand. "I just want to clarify that I've tried to avoid it but she spontaneously changes with no warning."

Aubrey waved her hand dismissively as the rest of the girls started arriving. "Whatever, let's just start."

…..

"Hey, do you guys wanna go get coffee with Bree and me?" Chloe asked Stacie and Beca when practice was done.

"Sure, you in Becs?" Beca nodded. "I'll go get Bree."

"Babe, you ready? Chlo said we're going for coffee." she stood next to Aubrey and placed her hand on Aubrey's back who was putting away her things.

She closed her bag and turned around. She placed her palm on Stacie's stomach. "I really like how my shirt looks on you."

Stacie chuckled. "It's a little tight."

Aubrey moved her hand to Stacie's hip. "That's why I like it." She kissed her. "Let's go."

They went into their usual coffee shop. Aubrey and Beca sat at a table by the front. Chloe and Stacie walked up to the counter. The girl behind it perked up as soon as she saw Stacie. "Hi, what can I get for you?"

Stacie smiled back. "Hi, we'll have a triple latte, a vanilla rooibos tea with honey, a black regular coffee, and… Chlo?"

The girl seemed to notice Chloe for the first time and her smile faltered for a second. "I'll have a caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream."

"That's gross." Stacie turned back to the girl. "And that disgusting thing."

The girl laughed loudly "You're so funny." Stacie gave her her credit card and the girl brushed her fingers against Stacie's.

Stacie chuckled. "You're sweet." She got her credit card back and smiled at her. "Thanks."

"That girl is throwing herself at Stacie." Aubrey said through clenched teeth.

"Easy, there, tiger. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Beca said. "Stacie is stupidly in love with you. Besides, you're way hotter than that chick."

Aubrey was surprised. "Thanks, Beca." She heard the girl behind the counter laugh and she narrowed her eyes. "I still don't appreciate people flirting with my girlfriend."

Stacie and Chloe got the drinks and made their way to the table. "Here's your tea, babe." Stacie sat down and kissed Aubrey's cheek.

"So, Chloe, I was telling Beca you can go with us to the adoption event this weekend. I mean, Bree and I are gonna be busy but it's gonna be fun."

Aubrey tuned out from the conversation. She was really annoyed at that girl flirting with Stacie. She knew Stacie wasn't encouraging it but she still didn't like it. She turned her cup in her hand and noticed something scribbled on the side. She lifted it to take a better look. The girl's name, Allison apparently, and her number was scribbled on the side. Aubrey's nostrils flared. That girl wrote her number on her cup. "Stacie, can you take me home?"

Stacie and Chloe looked at her confused. Beca bit her lip and leaned back, looking down at the table. "But, baby, we just got here."

"Stacie, please, I need to go home now." She stood up and walked out.

Stacie turned to look at her. "What? What did I do?" She turned towards Beca and Chloe. "Why is she mad?"

Chloe looked as confused as she was. Beca sighed. "She was annoyed that the coffee girl was flirting with you."

"But I…" Stacie looked confused. She didn't even think about it when it happened, people flirted with her a lot. She didn't think she'd flirted back, had she? "I'd better..."

She stood up and followed Aubrey out. She was standing outside the coffee shop with her arms crossed. As soon as Aubrey saw Stacie walk out she turned and started walking to her apartment.

"Baby, wait!" Stacie sped up to catch up to her. "Aubrey, can we talk about this?" Aubrey kept walking with her arms crossed. "Babe, I wasn't flirting back, I swear!" Aubrey didn't stop until she got to her door. She opened the door and walked inside. Stacie groaned and followed her in, closing the door behind her. Aubrey walked straight to her room and closed the door behind Stacie. "Bree, please talk to me."

Aubrey lifted her finger and stalked forward. Stacie walked back until her legs hit the bed, she sat down. Aubrey pushed her down onto the bed. "I understand people flirting with you, I mean, I know you're hot. You're a fucking work of art." Aubrey took Stacie's shirt off. "I understand it but I don't like it." She unbuttoned Stacie's shorts and pulled them down her legs. Aubrey stood at the foot of the bed and looked at Stacie lying on the bed in her underwear. She had a confused but turned on look on her face. "I really don't like people flirting with my girlfriend. Especially when I'm right there. And I really, really don't like people giving their phone numbers to my girlfriend."

"Her number? She didn't give me her number!"

Aubrey crawled up on the bed and straddled Stacie. "It was written on my cup!" Aubrey leaned down to whisper on Stacie's ear. "I don't appreciate people trying to get what's mine."

Stacie bit her lip and whimpered. Aubrey had never acted this possessive and she was so turned on right now she could barely think. Aubrey took Stacie's earlobe into her mouth. She kissed the spot under her ear and down to her neck. She scratched Stacie's neck with her teeth. "You." Aubrey bit down on her neck. "Are." She ran her tongue over the bite. "Mine." She latched her lips onto the same spot and sucked hard. Stacie moaned and ran her hands up Aubrey's arms. Her hips rolled up against Aubrey.

Aubrey sat up and grabbed Stacie's wrists, holding them up over her head. She looked down at Stacie, her eyes a mix of hunger and vulnerability. Stacie freed one of her wrists and cupped Aubrey's cheek. "I'm yours."


	11. Chapter 11

Stacie finished setting up the table where she and Aubrey would spend most of their Saturday. Aubrey came back holding two coffee cups. She handed one to Stacie and kissed her cheek before sitting down on one of the fold out chairs behind the table. Stacie smiled at her, taking a sip from her cup and turning to look around the park. There were several pens scattered around them, all kinds and sizes of dogs inside them. There were also some cages with cats on one side and a couple of people with dogs on leashes walking around. Stacie and Aubrey were in charge of one of the sign-up tables and getting people to commit to regular donations for the animal shelter.

Stacie turned around to face Aubrey again and frowned when she saw her looking down at her lap thoughtfully. "Is everything okay, Bree?"

Aubrey looked up and smiled halfheartedly. "Yes, everything's okay." She crossed and uncrossed her arms. "Actually no, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Stacie arched an eyebrow and sat down next to her. "Okay… Did I do something wrong?"

Aubrey shook her head. "No, you haven't done anything. It's what you're going to do." Stacie's brow furrowed confused. Aubrey sighed. "I know we just talked about how I don't like people flirting with you, and I really don't, but I think that, just for today, you're gonna have to flirt with people. Just so they'll be more convinced about donating."

"Wow, I did not see that coming."

Aubrey covered her face with her hands. "I know, I know it's a horrible thing! I'm telling my girlfriend to flirt with strangers, but it's for a good cause!"

Stacie chuckled. "Hey, if you think it will help us get more money, and you think you can handle it, I don't mind."

Aubrey bit her lip conflicted. She wanted to help the shelter and she knew that very few people were immune to Stacie's charms, but she didn't know if she could take sitting there watching people flirt with her. She looked around at all the dogs there, most of them wouldn't be adopted today, maybe ever, and they needed every little bit of help. She looked back at Stacie. "I can handle it."

"Okay, if you're sure." Aubrey nodded and Stacie kissed her. The brunette stood up and grabbed a clipboard. "Let's get to work then."

Stacie turned around and found her perfect first victim. It was an older guy with a couple of kids who were looking at the pens excitedly. Stacie crouched down next to the younger girl who was around eight. When the older boy saw Stacie, he straightened up next to his sister trying to look cool, he must have been around fourteen. "Hey guys, are you here to adopt a dog."

The boy just shrugged while the girl nodded excitedly. His father hurried to their side. "No, we already have one. We were just passing by."

"But that one's so cute, daddy. Look!" The girl pointed at one of the dogs and smiled.

Stacie smiled and the little girl. "Well, if you have a dog you know it needs a lot of things. You could still help by becoming one of our donors." Stacie was talking to the adult but she winked at the boy when she finished her sentence. The boy blushed and looked down. "You could make a big difference even with a small donation each month."

"You should do that, dad." The boy nudged his dad and looked up at Stacie who gave him one of her best smiles making him blush again.

"Yeah, dad!" The little girl parroted her brother.

The man looked between his two kids and sighed. "Okay, sign me up."

Stacie walked back to their table to give the filled out sheet to Aubrey. "I hope that wasn't too hard to watch."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "You made that poor kid blush so much, steam started coming out of his ears. When I told you to flirt with people I didn't mean teenagers."

"I know, I was just warming up. I haven't flirted with anyone who wasn't you for months." Stacie stuck her tongue out. "Besides, it worked." She waved the form in front of Aubrey and smiled.

Aubrey held out her hand and took the form from her. "Get back to work."

"Yes, sir." Stacie smirked and gave her a quick peck before going back.

Aubrey was mostly focused on capturing the information on Stacie's forms so she wasn't really paying attention to Stacie's flirting. She would sometimes hear her laugh and she would look up, but Stacie mostly stuck to flirting with older people, which made sense since they were most likely to donate.

"Hey." Aubrey looked up and found Beca looking at her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were taking Chloe out."

"Yeah, Chloe wanted to come see the dogs so we stopped by here first." She turned around. "She's with Stacie."

"She knows she's not allowed to take any of the dogs home, right?" Aubrey looked around for her anxiously.

Beca laughed. "She knows, she lamented how small your apartment was the whole way over."

"Good." Aubrey nodded once and looked back at Beca. "Do you wanna sit down? Stacie hasn't been around much, I could use the company."

Beca shrugged. "Sure." She sat on the chair and looked around awkwardly. She'd never spent any alone time with Aubrey. It was always rehearsals or with Chloe and Stacie. "So… how are the donations going?"

"They're good, Stacie is very persuasive."

Beca laughed. "Yeah, she is." Beca looked at Aubrey confused. "Wait, don't you get like really jealous whenever someone flirts with her?" Aubrey looked at her. "Not that she's said anything, it's just the other day at the coffee place you looked like you wanted to kill that girl."

"I didn't want to kill her, I was just annoyed."

Beca snorted. "Right."

"Well, I'm the one who told her to flirt today." Aubrey looked at Stacie on the other side of the park. "I know it doesn't mean anything. And I think no one's tried to give her their number so we're good."

"Well maybe next time you can get your hickey to look like an A." Beca stuck her tongue out.

"Oh there was an A, just not somewhere you could see it."

Beca pushed her. "Gross, Aubrey, being her girlfriend is clearly affecting you."

"What's affecting you?" Stacie walked over and sat on Aubrey's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Aubrey kissed her cheek. "You, apparently. I was just telling Beca how I branded you the other day."

Stacie smiled. "Oh yeah, that was hot."

Beca scrunched up her nose at Stacie's far away look and slapped her thigh. "Dude, stop thinking about sex."

"Bree! Can we get a dog? Please!" Chloe walked over holding a tiny dog. "Look at him, he's perfect!"

"Chloe, put him back. We're not getting a dog." Chloe looked at Stacie pleadingly. Stacie shrugged and started planting kisses on Aubrey's neck. "Stacie, that's not going to work. Chloe, no dog."

"He's so cute, baby, let her keep it. She'll take care of it." Chloe nodded enthusiastically.

Aubrey was having trouble thinking with Stacie's lips attached to her neck. She felt the brunette's teeth scraping lightly and she stood up, making Stacie get off her lap and move away. "No dog."

Aubrey took the dog from Chloe and took it back to the pens. Stacie patted her shoulder. "Sorry, Chlo, I tried."

After Chloe and Beca left to continue their date, Stacie and Aubrey went back to their duties. Aubrey was proud of how well she was handling Stacie's constant flirting. She'd only had the urge to punch a few people and Stacie had noticed and reassured her immediately.

They were packing up for the day, Stacie was taking the chairs back and one of the vets offered to help Aubrey with the table. He was in his early thirties, dark hair, blue eyes, and would have been totally Aubrey's type before Stacie. Now, she barely even noticed he was good looking.

"So, I hear you're an aspiring vet." The guy smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm on my senior year of college now. I've applied to a few places."

"Barden's great, I went there." They dropped off the table and started to make their way outside.

"Yeah, that's my top choice." Aubrey moved her hair behind her ear and smiled at him.

He seemed to be encouraged by this and moved a little closer. "If you ever wanna come check out my practice, you're more than welcome to drop by anytime. And we can always use some help around here."

Stacie narrowed her eyes from the other side of the street. She had gone back to collect more things when she saw Aubrey talking to that guy and he was standing a little too close for her comfort. Stacie felt something at the pit of her stomach and frowned confused, she'd never felt like this before and she didn't like it. She crossed the street and walked up to them, wrapping her arm around Aubrey.

"I just need to drop this off and we're ready to go, babe." She looked at the vet. "Oh, hi. I don't think we've met. I'm Stacie, Aubrey's girlfriend."

The guy visibly deflated when Stacie said she was Aubrey's girlfriend but he recovered fast enough to shake Stacie's hand. "Nice to meet you, Stacie." He dropped her hand and looked awkwardly between them. He motioned at the bag Stacie was carrying. "I can take that in if you want. Let me know if you wanna visit the practice or if you need anything, Aubrey."

He walked inside and Stacie's gaze followed him until he was out of sight. Aubrey looked at Stacie smirking. "Jealous, baby?"

Stacie scoffed. "I don't get jealous."

Aubrey chuckled. "If you were a dog, you would've peed on me."

"Okay, ew. And I told you, I wasn't jealous. I don't do that."

"If you say so." She kissed Stacie's cheek. "Let's go home."

Stacie got into the car silently and adjusted her rearview mirror for way too long, watching to see if that vet guy came out to maybe run him over. She noticed Aubrey looking at her curiously so she pulled out into the street and started to drive back to Aubrey's apartment.

Aubrey studied Stacie, she looked like she was deep in thought, a small frown on her face and her lips in a tight line. She put her hand over Stacie's forearm since her hand was busy with the gearshift. "Stace." Stacie looked at her for a second before focusing back on the road. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" Stacie turned, moving her arm to the wheel and out of Aubrey's grasp.

Aubrey moved her hand to her leg. "About whatever it is that you're thinking."

Stacie looked at her again and bit her lip. She drove silently for a while longer, they were almost at Aubrey's apartment so she decided to wait. She pulled over and remained looking forward. Her hand moved on top of Aubrey's on her leg and squeezed it. "I've never felt like this, I don't know what to do."

"Felt like what?"

"Jealous." Stacie looked down at their hands. "I'm usually pretty confident about other people and their feelings toward me."

Aubrey cupped her cheek and kissed her. "Let's go inside so I can kiss you properly." Stacie smiled and nodded.

They went inside and went straight to Aubrey's bedroom. Stacie sat on her bed and Aubrey stood in between her legs with her hands on her shoulders. Aubrey moved her hands to Stacie's neck, her thumbs running up and down her jaw. "I love you."

Stacie smiled up at her and held her hips. "I know, and I know it's stupid of me to get jealous about that guy talking to you when I spent the day flirting with other people, but when I saw him and I realized he probably has a lot more in common with you than me, I panicked. That's why I metaphorically peed on you."

"Baby, you don't have to worry about other people." She lifted Stacie's chin so she'd look at her. "You know what got me through seeing you flirt with all of those people today?" Stacie shook her head. "Knowing that I was the one you were going home with when it was over. No one else matters."

Stacie crunched up her nose. "I didn't like flirting with other people."

"That's good, because you're not doing it again." Aubrey pushed Stacie back onto the bed and straddled her, leaning down to kiss her. Stacie reached up and moved her hands under Aubrey's shirt on her back, when she reached the back of Aubrey's bra she moved them down again until they met her jeans. She couldn't decide what she wanted to take off first so she continued to move her hands up and down the blonde's back.

Aubrey sat up and lifted her shirt over her head. Stacie made up her mind and her hands moved to the front of Aubrey's jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. Aubrey laid on top of Stacie so she'd be able to shimmy off her jeans, capturing her lips again.

Stacie scooted back, pulling Aubrey with her and pushing her underwear down, using her feet to get it off. When her head hit the pillow, she moved her hands up to unfasten her bra, dropping it next to the bed carelessly. Aubrey moaned against her lips when she felt Stacie's hands cover her breasts and she grinded down on Stacie's jean clad legs.

Stacie adjusted herself and flipped them over, smirking down at Aubrey and looking appreciatively at the blonde's naked body underneath her. Aubrey unzipped her jeans, tugging them open and running a finger over the front of her underwear. "You're falling behind, babe."

Stacie removed her clothing slowly while still trying to maintain their lips in contact the entire time. She finally broke apart to take off her shirt and bra. Aubrey ran her hands over her toned ab muscles and over her thighs. "Sit up."

Stacie hovered over her for a second before complying. She sat back on Aubrey's thighs looking at her curiously. "Lift up for a sec."

Aubrey scooted back leaned on the headboard, moving the pillows to the side. Stacie tilted her head and waited for Aubrey to settle. When Aubrey was done, she put her hands on the back of Stacie's thighs and pulled her forward until she was straddling her lap. "Can you reach the headboard from there?"

Stacie arched and eyebrow and nodded, holding herself up with her hands on the headboard. "Good."

Aubrey paused to kiss along Stacie's collarbone and down over her breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Stacie moaned and moved closer to Aubrey, making her feel the heat between her legs. Aubrey moved to the other side, giving the other nipple the same treatment before she scooted down until her head was right under Stacie's body. She reached for one of the pillows she'd moved aside and placed it under her head.

"Bree, what are you-" Stacie's sentence turned into a moan when she felt Aubrey's tongue on her. Her legs lowered slightly but Aubrey held her up with her hands. Aubrey's tongue returned, this time with more confidence. It moved up and down a couple of times before circling her entrance and dipping inside.

Stacie struggled to hold herself up after a while, all she wanted was to feel Aubrey's tongue closer. She gripped the headboard tight and shifted her weight slightly. She felt one of Aubrey's hands move around from behind her thigh and two of her long, slender fingers entered her while her tongue kept moving erratically. She let out a breathless moan and forced her legs to hold her up. "Bree, I don't know how much longer I can hold this."

Aubrey curved her fingers inside Stacie, her tongue flicking rapidly. Stacie dropped forward slightly, allowing Aubrey's fingers to go deeper and her tongue to move closer. Stacie cried out, her hands gripping the headboard impossibly tighter as she arched her back. Aubrey's fingers were trapped inside her but she kept moving her tongue, helping Stacie ride down her orgasm.

Stacie didn't know how much time had passed, but she finally felt strong enough to move her legs. She moved down next to Aubrey, laying her head on her shoulder and still trying to normalize her breathing. "That was… amazing."

Aubrey smirked and pulled the covers over them, snuggling next to Stacie. "You can pay me back later."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Surprise! I don't really know why but I felt like writing this again. I guess I just needed pointless fluff. Don't expect too much, like I said, this is just pointless fluff.**

* * *

Aubrey drifted back into consciousness slowly, taking a deep breath and enjoying the scent of Stacie's shampoo. She kept her eyes closed and pulled the other girl closer, nuzzling the back of her shoulder and leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses across her back.

Stacie groaned and scooted closer to Aubrey, pulling the sheets higher. Aubrey chuckled against her skin and opened her eyes, reaching up to kiss the back of Stacie's neck. "Morning."

Stacie groaned again and buried her face on her pillow. "Not morning. Too early."

"But, baby…" Aubrey whined. "You're leaving today and I'm not gonna see you for almost three weeks."

Stacie lifted her head and Aubrey resumed peppering Stacie's upper back with kisses. "I invited you to come with me."

"I have to go home for Christmas and I don't feel comfortable letting your mom pay for a trip to London."

Stacie turned around and wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist, pouting. "But I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Aubrey kissed her briefly, pulling back with a sigh. "I guess we better get used to it in case I don't get into Barden's graduate program."

Stacie frowned and pulled back to look at Aubrey. "Don't say that. You're getting in, I own this place."

Aubrey laughed and pecked Stacie's lips. "What are you going to do, threaten the admissions committee?"

"I don't know. If I have to." Stacie shook her head and pushed Aubrey to her back settling her head on her shoulder and hugging her tightly. "You can't leave."

Aubrey rubbed Stacie's back. "We don't have to worry about it now."

Stacie swallowed the knot in her throat that had formed just from thinking about it and nuzzled Aubrey's neck. "I could skip London and come back after Christmas."

"No, we'll be okay." Aubrey raked her fingers down Stacie's hair. "You'll have fun."

"Maybe." Stacie lifted herself up to look at her. "I'm still going to miss you though."

"But think about how awesome the welcome back sex is going to be." Aubrey grinned and reached up to the back of her neck to pull her down to kiss her.

Stacie deepened the kiss immediately, moaning into her mouth and lowering herself onto Aubrey's body. She moved her hand down Aubrey's face and neck onto the top of her breast. "Do I get goodbye sex?"

She pinched Aubrey's nipple and she arched her back beneath her, her leg bending and pushing up in between Stacie's legs. Stacie gasped and rolled her hips, pressing down onto Aubrey's thigh and letting out a low moan.

Aubrey flipped them over so she was hovering above Stacie and leaned down to kiss her hungrily, pressing Stacie's head hard on the pillow and rocking her body against Stacie's. Her hand moved in between their bodies, brushing softly over Stacie's skin. Her fingers danced around her belly button and Stacie bit down on her lower lip with a playful grunt.

Aubrey moved her hand lower until she reached the apex of Stacie's legs. Stacie's hand moved up to tangle in Aubrey's hair, the other one pulling on the sheets under her as Aubrey's fingers worked inside of her.

Stacie's moans started getting louder and Aubrey broke the kiss freeing Stacie's lips and moved down to kiss her neck. She pressed her hand harder against Stacie's center and Stacie tensed beneath her, letting out a loud whimper and lifting her hips off the bed.

Aubrey didn't stop, heat building up inside Stacie again. She tried pulling Aubrey up to kiss her but all she could do was close her hand around Aubrey's blonde curls as she emitted a loud high moan before collapsing heavily back on the bed.

Aubrey pulled her fingers out from her and wiped her hand on the sheet next to Stacie, kissing her cheeks softly. Stacie kept her eyes closed while she tried to recover her breath, her hands unclenching and letting go of the sheet and Aubrey's hair and moving to Aubrey's lower back.

"I don't see how that's supposed to make it easier to go."

Aubrey chuckled and kissed her lips. "It's so you have something to remember when you're feeling lonely."

Stacie smirked and rolled Aubrey onto her side. "I think I'm going to need to do it again, I'm going to be feeling lonely a lot."

* * *

Stacie walked into the kitchen and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. She sat down on the kitchen table next to Beca and poured herself a glass. "Morning."

Beca looked up for a second and then looked back down, pushing around the last bits of cereal in her bowl. She grumbled good morning back at Stacie, making her quirk an eyebrow.

Chloe sat down across from Stacie and grinned cheekily. "Morning, Stace."

Aubrey walked into the kitchen and put her hands on Stacie's shoulders. "Morning, guys." Stacie looked up and Aubrey bent down to kiss her. "What do you want for breakfast, babe?"

Stacie hummed. "You know what I want."

Beca groaned. Aubrey chuckled and kissed her again. "What do you want me to cook for you?"

"Waffles?"

"With whipped cream and blueberries?"

Stacie smiled and pulled Aubrey down for a longer kiss. "I think I love you."

"That's good because I think I love you too."

Aubrey gave her one last peck and straightened up, resting her chin on top of Stacie's head and turning to look at Chloe and Beca. Beca was still staring intently at her cereal bowl, her hair hiding most of her face.

"What's up with the alt girl?"

"Oh," Chloe laughed, "she can't look at you because of all the sex we heard you having."

Aubrey coughed and blushed furiously. "You what?"

Chloe gave her a skeptical look. "You weren't being particularly quiet."

"We weren't being that loud." Aubrey blushed further and hid her face in Stacie's neck.

"Oh my god, it was horrible. I'm scarred for life." Beca finally looked up. "I was trying to sleep. And then when we thought it was over, you got into the shower and started again. I did not need to hear either of you doing that ever."

Chloe rubbed Beca's back comfortingly. Stacie laughed and turned her head to kiss Aubrey's forehead. "Why didn't you leave?"

"We did, you were still going at it when we came back."

"It was the worst." Beca turned back to her cereal bowl scowling.

Stacie reached out to pinch Beca's cheek. "Come on, Becs, it wasn't that bad."

Beca swatted her hand away with a disgusted face. "Don't touch me, I know where your hands have been!"

Aubrey groaned and walked away from the table. "I'm making waffles."

"Thank you, baby." Stacie cooed at Aubrey's retreating form.

"What time do you have to be at the airport?" Chloe asked.

"Around five? I still need to pack."

"Stacie!" Aubrey called out from across the kitchen. "You said you'd pack yesterday."

"I started but we were texting and then I had to come over so I didn't have time to finish. I only need an hour tops, and I can call the cab to pick me up there."

Aubrey finished pouring the mix into the waffle iron and turned around pursing her lips and with a small crease in between her eyebrows. "I thought I was driving you."

"I can take a cab, you don't have to."

"I know that, but I want to drive you and say goodbye."

Chloe and Beca shared a look and Beca kicked Stacie's shin under the table. Stacie glared at her and then looked back at Aubrey who had turned back towards the food. Stacie stood up and wrapped her arms around Aubrey from behind. "I don't know if I'll get on the plane if you take me to the airport."

"Maybe that's the plan." Aubrey turned her head and covered Stacie's lips with her own, her tongue swiping over her upper lip. Stacie pressed herself close against her back and sucked in her bottom lip making her moan.

Beca slammed her fist on the table. "Guys, please, it's too soon."

* * *

Aubrey turned left and Stacie watched the airport get farther away. "Where are you going?"

"To the parking lot? I can't just leave my car on the drop off lane."

Stacie shook her head. "You can't come in with me, turn back."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you'll take my hand and walk me to the security line and I'll turn to say goodbye and I can't..." Stacie gestured helplessly with her hands. "If you drop me off you can just drive away and I'll have to get on the plane."

Aubrey found a parking spot and turned into it, unbuckling her seat belt and turning to face Stacie. "Baby, don't you think you're exaggerating a bit? It's just three weeks." Stacie pouted and Aubrey cupped her cheek. "You won't even have time to miss me, you'll be doing cool stuff in London."

"My mom's gonna be working most of the time, it's going to be boring."

"You can go on that Jack the Ripper tour you told me about, and you love the Natural History Museum. And you have to find me a really cool souvenir." Stacie smiled sadly and sniffled making Aubrey pout. "Baby… I know it's the first time we've been apart for this long but it's going to be okay."

Stacie nodded and took a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed her softly and pulled back. "Am I allowed to walk you in now?"

"You can walk me to the door."

Aubrey smiled and kissed her again. "Okay."

They got out of the car and Aubrey pulled Stacie's bag out of the trunk, dragging it behind her and taking Stacie's hand when she tried to grab the bag. She laced their fingers and walked her to the door, stopping just before it opened and turning Stacie to face her.

"So this is it."

Stacie nodded and looked down. "This is it."

Aubrey reached out to tilt her head up, moving closer and nudging her lips softly with her own. Stacie responded immediately, her hands moving up to Aubrey's lower back and molding their bodies together. Aubrey was vaguely aware of their surroundings and the fact that they were in a public place, pulling away when she felt Stacie's tongue pushing past her lips.

She looked at Stacie and gave her a breathless chuckle, pressing a quick peck on her lips. "I love you. Call me when you get home."

Stacie nodded but didn't let her go, resting their foreheads together. "I love you."

Aubrey ran a finger along Stacie's collarbone. "You have to go in, babe."

"I know." Stacie closed her eyes as her hand moved up and down Aubrey's back. "I just need a second." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, pulling back a little to look at Aubrey. "See you in three weeks."

Aubrey nodded and took a step back. "Have fun!"

* * *

Beca sat down on the couch and looked around the living room. "Where's Aubrey? I thought we were doing this for her."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "She refused to leave her bed. She said she's just gonna stay there until she picks up Stacie from the airport in two days."

Beca twisted her mouth and stood up, walking to Aubrey's bedroom and knocking loudly on the door. "Aubrey!" She waited for a few seconds before knocking again. "Aubrey, come on. I came to watch this stupid movie because of you."

"Go away, hobbit."

Beca frowned and grabbed the doorknob. "I'm coming in."

She pushed the door open and poked her head in the room. She smirked at the bulge under the covers and stepped inside, poking Aubrey cautiously when she got to the bed. The bulge shifted and grunted and Beca chuckled and poked her again.

"Beca, stop!" Aubrey whined and pulled the sheets tighter around herself.

Beca tugged on the sheet. "Come on, blondie, we're watching that movie you like with the singing and the nuns. Get out of bed."

"It's called The Sound of Music, Beca." Beca managed to uncover Aubrey's head and the blonde turned to glare at her. "I don't want to go, leave me alone."

"Stacie made me promise I'd take care of you, you have to come."

Aubrey pouted at the mention of Stacie's name. "I just want to sleep until I have to go get her"

"You've been moping around ever since you got back two days ago. Chlo says you haven't changed out of Stacie's shirt, that doesn't even smell like her anymore. You stink." Beca scrunched up her nose and poked her again. "I brought ice cream."

"What kind?"

Beca smiled. "Chocolate chip cookie dough."

Aubrey looked at Beca still pouting for a bit longer before sighing. "Fine, but I need a shower first."

Beca's smile widened and stood up. "Yes, you do." She walked into the living room and sat next to Chloe, snuggling against her. "She's coming."

"How did you do that?"

Beca shrugged. "I told her I brought ice cream. And that she smelled. She's taking a shower now."

Chloe scoffed. "I cuddled with her wearing that stinky shirt this morning, couldn't you have done that earlier?"

Beca snorted out a laugh. "You should've told her."

"She was sad! I couldn't tell her she was stinky."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I did."

"You're heartless." Chloe nudged her.

Beca turned around and nuzzled Chloe's cheek. "Oh really? Maybe you should just break up with me then."

Chloe squeezed her. "No, you're the best."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go get the ice cream for your crazy best friend, start the movie."

"Hey! She your best friend's crazy girlfriend too."

"Who are you calling crazy?" Aubrey asked as she walked into the living room braiding her still wet hair. She had changed into one of Stacie's hoodies and a pair of fleece pants and sat with her legs crossed next to Chloe.

"No one." Chloe threw her arm over her shoulders and scooted closer. "How are you, sweetie?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I just miss Stacie." She toyed with a loose thread on her pants. "I know it's stupid and pathetic, she hasn't been gone for that long. But without Bellas rehearsal or classes or anything to distract me I just really miss her."

"It's not stupid." Chloe rubbed her arm and pulled her closer. "But that's what we're trying to do here, distract you so you don't miss her for a bit."

Beca came back carrying a couple of bowls of ice cream and set them down in front of Aubrey and Chloe before going back to get one for herself. Aubrey grabbed her bowl and licked the spoon before stabbing a little piece of cookie dough.

Beca came back and sat down on the chair, leaving Chloe and Aubrey to sit together on the couch. "Are we watching this stupid movie, or what?"

Aubrey lay her head on Chloe's shoulder and smiled at Beca. "Yeah."

* * *

Stacie spotted Aubrey as she made her way down the escalator, her eyes lighting up immediately and hurrying towards her as soon as she reached the bottom. She hugged her tightly and lifted her a few inches off the floor. Aubrey pulled back to kiss her as soon as she put her down, pressing her palms against her cheeks.

Aubrey pulled back smiling widely. "You're back!"

"I'm back!" Stacie kissed her a few times. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She dropped down onto her heels and took a step back. "Let's get your bag."

Stacie took her hand and laced their fingers together, noticing Beca and Chloe standing a few feet away. "Aw, guys! Did you miss me too?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "No, we just thought it would be dangerous to have Aubrey driving with you attached to her face."

Stacie grabbed Beca with her free hand and hooked her arm around her neck and pulling her close. "I missed you too, Becs!"

She kissed her cheek with a loud smack and let her go making Beca drag her hand down her cheek with a disgusted look. Chloe laughed and fell into step beside Beca, taking her hand as they made their way towards one of the carousels. "How was London?"

"It was okay. I missed my baby too much." She pulled Aubrey in front of her and wrapped her arms around her, turning to face Beca and Chloe. "So what have you guys been up to?"

Aubrey leaned back against Stacie and looked at the passing bags. "Didn't you talk to Beca all this time?"

"Not in the past few days." Stacie shrugged and tightened her arms around Aubrey. "Do anything fun?"

"Not really. We've been mostly lazing at the apartment when I'm not at the station, and trying to get your girlfriend to stop moping."

"Aw, baby, you were moping?" She kissed Aubrey's temple and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Maybe a little bit."

Beca scoffed. "A lot."

Aubrey tried to glare at Beca but she couldn't look at her with Stacie around her and she didn't care enough to move away from Stacie, instead she kissed the corner of Stacie's mouth and turned back to keep looking for Stacie's bag.

She felt Stacie nuzzle her neck and start placing small kisses against her skin. "I really missed you."

Aubrey hummed contentedly and squeezed Stacie's hand on her stomach. "I really missed you too, baby. I can't wait to be home."

Stacie smiled against her skin and kissed her a few more times before turning back to Beca and Chloe. "Do you think you can stay in my room tonight? Wouldn't want to scar you for life again with our loud sex, and the walls in our dorm are paper thin."

Chloe grinned and answered before Beca could say anything. "Of course."

Stacie winked at Chloe and focused back on Aubrey. "Got you a few presents."

"Can they wait? I really just want to unwrap you first."

Stacie nodded and kissed her cheek. She let her go when she saw her bag falling down the ramp, picking it up and turning to walk to the car with the other girls. Aubrey immediately took her free hand and Stacie smiled.

Being away from Aubrey hadn't been as hard as she thought it would be, they talked often enough, more when she was still in Pennsylvania for Christmas. But she had been distracted in London so she didn't really have that much time to miss her during the day.

But now that she was back here, with her, she realized that even if she hadn't been thinking about it, she hadn't felt this complete in the past three weeks. And she decided in that moment, walking through the airport listening to Beca tell her about her latest mix, that if it was up to her, she would never give up this feeling, or Aubrey.


	13. Chapter 13

During most of January, after she'd thoroughly welcomed Stacie back, Aubrey's sole focus was preparing for Regionals. Classes hadn't started yet which meant that they had rehearsals from Monday to Friday for as long as Aubrey deemed it necessary. She had conceded to giving them the weekends off as long as she was satisfied with their performance during the week.

The week leading up to the competition Aubrey was on full on panic mode. "Everyone, stop!" Aubrey walked away with a hand on her temple. She stopped after a few steps and took a deep breath before turning back around. "Chloe, this isn't working. Someone else is going to have to take your solo."

"I think Beca should take it." Aubrey arched an eyebrow at Chloe's suggestion. "Not because she's my girlfriend, she'll be good."

Aubrey turned to Beca and crossed her arms expectantly. "I'd be happy to, but not that lame ass song. We can change the set and do something better."

"We can't change the set four days before Regionals, don't be ridiculous." Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Fat Amy? You take the solo. Let's run it again."

Everyone groaned and Stacie moved forward towards Aubrey. "Babe, maybe we can stop for today? We've been at it for almost five hours. We're exhausted."

Aubrey looked at the other girls, they were all sweaty and looked like they were barely managing to stay on their feet. "Fine, whatever. We'll continue tomorrow."

Everyone threw a thankful glance at Stacie and left as fast as they could. Stacie stayed where she was and watched Aubrey; she was biting her lip with her hands on her hips and a deep frown on her face. Stacie ran a hand down Aubrey's tense bicep, her thumb rubbing circles on her skin. "Everything okay, baby?"

Aubrey stared ahead for a moment longer before turning towards Stacie. "I'm just worried we won't be ready."

"Hey." Stacie rubbed her hand up and down Aubrey's back and kissed her temple. "We'll be great, don't worry."

Aubrey groaned and leaned her head on Stacie's shoulder. "I'm not so sure about that."

Stacie hugged her trying to comfort her. She needed something to distract Aubrey. "How about we go home and take a nice long bath?"

"That sounds perfect." She turned around and kissed the corner of Stacie's jaw, leaving her embrace and gathering her things. "Maybe we can go to bed early."

Stacie grinned at her from the other side of the room where she was already waiting with her things. "I love spending time in bed with you."

"I meant to sleep." Aubrey rolled her eyes and walked out, grabbing Stacie's hand and pulling her with her.

"We'll sleep eventually."

Aubrey shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

Half an hour later they were soaking in Aubrey's tub. Stacie was leaning back on the edge, her legs framing Aubrey's body pressed against her front. Aubrey's eyes were closed and she ran her hands lazily along Stacie's thighs. Stacie had one arm wrapped loosely around Aubrey's waist, her fingers tracing Aubrey's abs softly.

Stacie kissed her shoulder and Aubrey sighed. "Can we stay here forever?"

Stacie smiled against Aubrey's skin and kissed her again before lifting her head to reply. "The water's gonna get cold and we're gonna get pruney." Aubrey lifted her hand to scratch the back of Stacie's head. "And we have a competition to get ready for."

Aubrey shushed her and turned her head to kiss her. "No a cappella talk in the tub."

Stacie deepened the kiss and tightened her arms around Aubrey, letting her go some time later. Aubrey settled back against Stacie's front, closing her eyes with her hand still scratching the back of Stacie's head.

Stacie nudged Aubrey's shoulder with her nose. "Hey, my mom called today. She's taking the weekend off to go to Regionals and wants to know if you want to have dinner after." Aubrey dropped her hand and shifted between Stacie's legs. "She really wants to meet you."

"Yes, of course." Her finger drew random patterns on Stacie's knee that was poking out of the water next to her.

"What's wrong?" Stacie covered Aubrey's hand on her knee and laced their fingers.

Aubrey shrugged. "Your mom is kind of intimidating."

"A lot of people think that about you, babe." Stacie chuckled and kissed the spot behind her ear. "You'll get along just fine. You can bond over how much you love me."

"I'm serious." Aubrey turned and straddled Stacie's legs, linking her fingers behind Stacie's neck. "She's the CEO of a Fortune 500 company and a board member of another one."

"It's not a board meeting, it's dinner. As my mom. She just wants to get to know the girl I love."

"And who's having sex with you."

Stacie grinned and buried her face on Aubrey's neck. "Great idea."

"Stacie," Aubrey whined.

"Aubrey." She pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind Aubrey's ear. "My mom knows I have sex, it's fine. She's gonna love you." Stacie kissed her. "And if she doesn't we just have to sneak around for three years until I get my Conrad shares and my trust fund." Aubrey glared at her. "I'm kidding, it'll be fine."

Aubrey turned around and crossed her arms. Stacie squeezed her waist and kissed her shoulder. Aubrey relaxed a little, uncrossing her arms and lacing their fingers together. "Do you really think she'll like me?"

"I know she will. She knows how happy you make me, that's all she cares about."

After a few minutes Aubrey groaned. "Now I'm more worried about the performance, what's your mom gonna think if we suck?"

Stacie tightened her arms around her. "No a cappella talk in the tub."

* * *

Stacie walked across the hall and knocked on the door. "Beca!" She didn't wait for a response before she was knocking again. "Becaw! Becaw!"

The door was yanked open and Beca appeared behind it looking annoyed. "I'm going to kill Jessie for telling you about that."

Stacie smiled adorably. "It's funny." She looked down at Beca's outfit. "You're not ready. We have to be at the bus in fifteen minutes."

Beca walked back into her room. "I'm like eighty percent ready, chill."

Beca started brushing her hair and pulling it up. She tied the scarf and closed the blue shirt, frowning at Stacie's reflection as she impatiently tapped her foot leaning on the door. "Beca, we can't be late and you can't walk very fast in those shoes."

"Relax, dude, you can just tell your fascist girlfriend that it was my fault."

"It is your fault!"

Beca finished putting on her shoes and stopped in front of Stacie. "Why are you just standing there? We're late."

Stacie glared at her back and closed the door, catching up easily to Beca and passing her without saying a word. Once they were outside she slowed down until Beca caught up to her panting.

"Dude, slow down. I'm sorry."

Stacie smirked down at her and shook her head. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"As ready as anyone who's rehearsed a million hours can be."

"It wasn't that bad."

Beca glared at her. "It was almost as bad as hearing you having sex constantly. Do you guys have an off switch?"

"Not really." She chuckled. "How are things going with you and Chloe? You've been spending a lot of time at the apartment."

Beca shrugged but Stacie noticed her cheeks redden slightly. "We're fine, she's cool. I like hanging out with her."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't… We haven't been together for that long, I don't know."

Stacie grinned and shook her shoulder. "Oh my god, you totally do!" Beca shrugged her off and walked faster. Stacie laughed and sped up too. "It's a good thing!"

"What's a good thing? You're late," Aubrey said testily.

Stacie looked at her phone and rolled her eyes walking towards Aubrey next to the bus. "Two minutes, babe. Is everyone else here?"

"Yes, everyone else had the decency to be on time."

Stacie smiled and kissed Aubrey. "I'm sure you left some room in your carefully planned schedule in case Beca was late."

Aubrey pursed her lips. "Maybe."

Stacie took her hand and pulled Aubrey onto the bus, taking the seat in front of Chloe and Beca. Fat Amy closed the door and started the bus as soon as they were seated and they started their short trip to the competition.

Aubrey's leg bounced up and down and Stacie covered her knee with her hand. "Hey, it's fine. We're ready for this." She let go of Aubrey's leg and cupped her cheek. "Wanna make out to take your mind off it?"

Aubrey chuckled and pecked her lips quickly. "I don't think my lipstick will hold."

"That can be fixed."

"Stace," Aubrey said in a low voice and held her back by the shoulder.

Stacie nodded. "Not now."

She turned to face the front of the bus and wrapped her arm around Aubrey's shoulder, pulling her against her side and kissing the top of her head. Aubrey took Stacie's free hand and laced their fingers, leaning her head on her shoulder and she started to feel more relaxed that she'd felt all day. She hadn't seen Stacie all day before they were set to meet at the bus. She knew the odds of them being late if they changed together were high, especially considering how Stacie felt about Aubrey in her uniform.

They rode in silence the rest of the way, Aubrey trying to focus on Stacie's hand. She kept tangling and untangling their fingers and running her nails along Stacie's palm.

She straightened up when they pulled into the parking lot and Stacie gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Ready?"

Aubrey nodded. "Let's do this."

Aubrey got out and gathered the rest of the Bellas next to the bus before ushering them into the building. The first team was already onstage getting ready for their performance and the audience were in their seats.

Stacie stopped next to Aubrey and took her hand, bouncing excitedly on her toes as they watched the Sockapellas' performance. She looked at Aubrey's disgruntled expression and smirked. She didn't think the use of sock poppets was particularly creative, it was like a low budget Avenue Q, but she knew Aubrey would hate it.

"Guess we won't have a problem beating them," Stacie whispered in Aubrey's ear leaning closer. Aubrey smiled halfheartedly at her but didn't say anything, tightening her hand around Stacie's.

When they finished Stacie let go of her hand and squeezed Aubrey's waist. "We're gonna rock this, babe."

Aubrey kissed her cheek before turning to the rest of the group. "Hands in."

* * *

Stacie followed Aubrey out of the auditorium, wrapping her arm around her shoulders once they reached the stairs. Aubrey was ecstatic about them moving on to semifinals, which Stacie was happy about too, more for her sake than her own. Also because she didn't think it would have been the best time for Aubrey to meet her mom for the first time if they had lost.

"We should go find your mom."

Stacie nodded, pushing Aubrey against the wall and letting the rest of the Bellas pass. "I haven't congratulated you properly yet."

Aubrey grinned and pulled Stacie forward by the collar of her shirt crashing their lips together. Stacie steadied herself with her hands on Aubrey's waist, completely losing herself in the kiss. She ran her fingers down the seam of Aubrey's shirt, flicking the end and pressing herself closer.

"Guys, public place."

She didn't know which one of the Bellas had said it, they did it often enough and she was too focused on Aubrey to care. She felt Aubrey's grip on her shirt tighten and she bit down on her lip. Stacie hummed against her lips and tilted her head to deepen the kiss when they heard shouting from the bottom of the stairs.

They broke the kiss and turned towards the commotion. The trebles were fighting some older guys and it looked like Amy and Beca were joining them. Aubrey pushed Stacie back and started down the stairs as Beca punched the guy arguing with Jessie.

Aubrey and Stacie shared a glance. "What is your idiot friend doing now?"

They both hurried towards Beca and Fat Amy who were now fighting for the Trebles' trophy.

"Guys, stop it!" Stacie tried to grab Beca but they were moving too much.

Beca tugged hard on the trophy, breaking off a piece. The force sent Amy stumbling backwards letting go of the trophy and sending it sailing towards the window, crashing through it loudly.

The Trebles and Fat Amy all ran away, leaving Beca holding her chunk of trophy as a police officer walked towards her. Aubrey looked between the cop and Beca and stopped Stacie from joining Beca. "Go find your mom."

Stacie nodded and disappeared. Aubrey got in between Beca and the cop. "Is there a problem, officer?"

The cop looked between Aubrey and the window as if he was trying to figure out if Aubrey's question was serious. "It seems that your little friend here-" He pointed at Beca who was still frozen behind her. "-threw that trophy through the window."

"Right." Aubrey crossed her arms. "Well that's not really what happened, sir. You see, she was trying to protect a friend because they were being harassed."

"Harassed?" The cop deadpanned clearly not believing Aubrey. Aubrey nodded. She started getting really worried about not being able to get the cop to back off. "Well, I don't see anyone here that looks like they might have harassed your friend."

"They ran when the window broke."

"Right, well I'm going to have to take your friend to the station."

"What? Why? It wasn't my fault!" Beca yelled from behind Aubrey.

Aubrey grabbed Beca's arm and kept her behind her. "I'm sure that's not necessary, sir."

"It's okay, Aubrey. I'll handle it." A tall brunette woman in a black pencil skirt and white shirt stepped up to the group. "Samantha Cornad, I'm their legal representative. Can we have a word?"

The cop narrowed his eyes and looked between the girls and Stacie's mom, finally nodding his head and stepping away with her.

Beca watched them walk away and then looked at Stacie who had stepped behind Aubrey and was hugging her from behind. "You didn't say your mom was a lawyer."

"She's not." Stacie chuckled. "But she hangs around them enough to play the part."

"Your mom's a badass," Beca said.

"Where do you think I get it from?"

Beca rolled her eyes. A couple of people from the school had joined the police officer and Stacie's mom, as well as Gail and John.

Aubrey tensed in Stacie's arms. "This better not cost us our place, Beca."

Stacie nuzzled the back of her head. "My mom's got it, babe. Don't worry."

They were joined by the rest of the Bellas, all looking nervously at the group of people discussing Beca's fate.

Chloe got closer to Aubrey and tugged on her wrist. "You defended Beca."

"I was defending a fellow Bella. It's my job as captain." Aubrey pressed herself closer to Stacie seeking the protective cocoon of her arms. Stacie obliged and squeezed her tighter even as she smiled widely at Chloe's implication.

Chloe was about to say something else when Stacie's mom walked back towards them. "Well that's done. Ready for dinner, sweetie?"

"Wait, I'm not getting arrested?"

Stacie's mom waved her hand dismissively. "They backed off when I offered to pay for the damage."

Aubrey shrugged Stacie off and stood up straight nervously. Stacie looked at her, knowing she wanted to know about Gail and John but she didn't feel comfortable yet. "And the a capella dudes?"

"I convinced them it was better to let you girls handle discipline internally."

"Thank you, Mrs. Conrad," Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, honey, call me Sam." She looked at the group of girls who were currently staring at her in awe.

Stacie's mom was the definition of a cool mom, something most of the other girls weren't really used to. Beca was sure her parents wouldn't have gotten her out of this with less than a slap on the wrist. Although she was sure Aubrey would take the whole discipline thing seriously, and going to jail was starting to sound like an appealing option. Still, Beca didn't know how to react.

She stepped up to Stacie's mom shyly and ran her hand along the back of her neck. "I don't know how to thank you. I'll totally pay you back."

"It's fine, I'll take it out of Stacie's allowance," she replied with a wink.

"Hey!" Stacie frowned and then shrugged. "Baby, you'll have to feed me for a while."

Aubrey shook her head and kissed Stacie's cheek. "Beca can feed you. Let's go." She turned towards Chloe. "Are you still good getting everyone back to Barden?"

"Of course. Have fun." Chloe squeezed her elbow. "She's super cool, relax. Smile."

Aubrey bit her lip and nodded. "Thanks, Chlo."

She tried a smile before turning around to catch up to Stacie and her mom. Her smile turned genuine when Stacie stopped to look for her, smiling when she found her across the room. Aubrey hurried over to her, Stacie's hand finding hers with an ease that she would have never managed in front of her own parents.

She looked at their hands. It was not a big deal, they'd done it a million times. And they'd been hugging in front of of Stacie's mom, and she had kissed Stacie's cheek, so it wasn't like holding hands was scandalous. But the rest of the girls were there and it was easier to act like they usually did. But now that it was just them, Stacie holding her hand felt like a big deal.

Stacie stopped and tilted her head. "Is everything okay?"

Aubrey squeezed her hand and smiled up at her. "Everything's great."


End file.
